Naruto Z: Saiyan Saga
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Naruto brings back Sasuke from the battle at the VotE and is banished for the safety of the village.  Tsunade gives him a letter from the Fourth Hokage he finds out something he didn't know about himself.  NarutoxBulmuxOC
1. Chapter 1

_This story was a request from Storylover213, and I would like to thank him for the ideas for this story. Please read and review on what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. _

~oOo~

Chapter One

The Valley of the End…a battle field named after the battle between Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage of Konoha. Now it is the battle field between two Genin level ninja Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They were fighting for hours neither one giving up. The winner of this fight would decide the fate of Sasuke who wants to go to Orochimaru of the Sannin to obtain power to kill his brother Itachi; who had killed the entire Uchiha Clan. Naruto and Sasuke panted heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Naruto, why do you continue to stand in my way? Orochimaru is my only ticket to power! I have to get stranger to kill Itachi!"

"I won't let you go, Sasuke! Orochimaru only wants to take over your body so he can obtain the Sharingan!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't care, as long as I get the strength I need I'll do anything!" Sasuke's Cure Mark began to grow and cover his body. His hair grew longer and darker and hand-like wings formed on his back.

"_This looks bad. Hey Kyuubi, lend me some of your chakra!" _ Naruto thought trying to communicate with the Fox Demon sealed in him.

"_**You'll need more than just "some" kit; you'll need at least one tail of my power.**__"_

Naruto suddenly felt power surging though him. The Fox's red chakra covered his body until it resembled a fox itself with one tail. Naruto's hair became wilder, he grew fangs, and his nails grew and sharpened. His eyes were red with slits.

"Okay Naruto, let's make a deal,"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"We will use one last attack and put everything into them. If you can overpower me, I'll go back to Konoha and never leave again. I'll even give up on killing my brother for now." Sasuke said.

Naruto just nodded.

Without hand signs, Sasuke formed a chidori in his left hand, and Naruto formed a rasengon in his right. They then leaped into the air toward each other.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two attacks collided with each other and sent a pulse throughout the area. At the moment it appeared that they were evenly matched until Sasuke started getting the upper hand. Naruto was losing focus fast. Was this it? Was he going to lose his best friend to that snake Orochimaru? He then saw a little image of them as kids holding out their hands to hold. Naruto suddenly got a huge burst of energy and became enveloped by a golden light. You could literally see the new golden energy flaring from his body.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto pushed with all his might with his newfound strength, canceling Sasuke's chidori and sent him soaring into the rocky wall near the waterfall. Naruto calmed down and the energy dispersed.

"Kyuubi, what was that just now?" Naruto asked examining himself.

"_**I don't know kit, but I've never felt power like that since your Fourth Hokage fought me twelve years ago,"**_ Kyuubi said.

"The Fourth Hokage had this power too?"

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly ran up to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Well, despite the fact I was sent hurtling into a wall made of rocks, I'm doing just fine," Sasuke grunted sarcastically.

At that moment Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sasuke's sensei, arrived at the scene with Pakkun by his side. Kakashi had a surprised look on his face when he saw Sasuke.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I did it; I won. Sasuke can return to the village now," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Kakashi's face softened and he smiled underneath his mask. "You did a remarkable job Naruto. I'm proud of you."

Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention.

"In case you forgot, I'm injured and require a hospital," Sasuke said.

"Right, come on let's get you two back to the village," Kakashi said while he leaned over and picked up Sasuke up and out him on his back. "Naruto, can you walk?"

"I may need a little support," Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of Kakashi's Jounin vest. Then they made their way back to Konoha.

~oOo~

At the Village Gates Sakura was watching for any sign of Naruto or Kakashi who said that he would bring them both back. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee, and the sand siblings returned to the village and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi haven't returned yet. She was becoming worried they were gone far longer than the rest of the retrieval team. Then, she saw something in the distance. The object came closer until she could make out what it was. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Kakashi with Naruto limping beside him and Sasuke on his back.

"_He did it, he brought Sasuke back to Konoha…to me,"_ Sakura thought. She ran up to them tackle hugged Naruto. Even though he was weak from the fight, he was sturdy enough to stay standing. Naruto was surprised that Sakura was hugging him at all.

"You brought Sasuke back. I'm so happy Naruto. Thank you, thank you so much," Sakura said, tears of joy ran down her face. She released Naruto and turned to Kakashi.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry; he'll be back to his old self in no time. He just needs sleep and we need to get both him and Naruto to the hospital," Kakashi said.

~oOo~

Two hours after Kakashi returned both Naruto and Sasuke, the Council members, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado gathered in Tsunade's office. Since they knew how Naruto stopped Sasuke from leaving and joining Orochimaru, they came to a conclusion on how to deal with it…and Tsunade was not pleased.

"What! You're going to punish Naruto for stopping the Uchiha from joining Orochimaru!" she yelled.

"Tsunade, we are not punishing him," Homura said. "We felt the power coming from Naruto from all the way here. Not only did we feel the Kyuubi's chakra, but we felt a power from Naruto that could rival its own."

"In fact come to think of it, I recognized that power from the Fourth Hokage," Koharu said. "How is it that Naruto has that power as well?"

"In any case, if he let that much power leak from the seal, he might lose control, and then the Fox demon will run amuck again and finish what it started years ago," Homura said.

"We're doing this for the protection of Konoha, and the boy. There's no telling what might happen to Naruto if the villagers knew what happened," Koharu said.

Tsunade still didn't look any happier. Those two had better find a better reason to convince her before she hangs them on her mantel.

Koharu sighed. "Look Tsunade, we're not doing this because we're against the boy. We've actually grown to respect him, as has the Clan Head members. We just can't risk the safety of the village."

Tsunade sighed staring at her desk. "You said banishment was the safest way?"

"Of course, even we don't want to see the boy executed," Koharu said.

~oOo~

In the hospital, Sasuke was staring out the window by his bed watching the rain. He was in deep thought about how much of his life he wasted for revenge for a clan that was long gone. He wished if he could turn back time, he would and find out why Itachi massacred their whole family. He'll admit that their father wasn't the nicest of people, but Itachi could have at least let their mother live so he could have some family left.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened to reveal Sakura with a small bouquet of flowers. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Sakura…what are you doing here? I thought you would be visiting Naruto,"

"I'll see him on my way out," she said pulling up a chair next to his bed after placing the flowers in a vase on a table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still sore, but other than that I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're back, Sasuke. You don't know how happy I am,"

"Why would you happy I'm back after all I've put you through? Every time you tried to talk to me, I would push you away. I rejected you every time you tried asking me on a date. I couldn't even protect you when I was fighting Gaara."

"Sasuke-"

"I don't deserve your presence Sakura. I don't deserve your smile, your love, not even-"

Sasuke turned his head toward her and was silenced by her lips pressed against his. He was shocked, but a few seconds after, his face softened and he returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck.

Unknown to them, Ino Yamanaka was outside the room watching the scene before her.

"Way to go, forehead," she said with a smile.

~oOo~

Shikamaru, since he wasn't really injured, was with Naruto going over the retrieval mission.

"Why aren't you stuck in the hospital like the rest of us?" Naruto asked.

"I only got a broken finger during the mission, so I don't have to be in this troublesome hospital."

"Man, everyone was nearly killed on this mission but you come out with only a broken finger. That's just wrong."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Naruto's door and Tsunade entered.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, but then he saw a sad look on her face. "Why do you look sad?"

"Naruto, the council knows how you defeated Sasuke…and for the sake of the village's safety, they have come to the conclusion that you are to be banished from the village," Tsunade said with her head down.

Naruto's eyes widened. The council was banishing him for using the Kyuubi's power and an unknown power he just found out about? Even Shikamaru was shocked at this information.

"What, why are they doing this! I brought back Sasuke! Sure I used Kyuubi's chakra, but that was the only way I was going to win since he had his Curse Mark activated!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, they don't like it any more than you. You've actually gained their respect," Tsunade said. "Also, I found this letter that is addressed to you when I was looking for my secret stash of Sake. It's from the Fourth Hokage."

"T-the Fourth left a letter for me?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Shikamaru, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Tsunade said.

"O-okay," Shikamaru got up and left the room.

Once Shikamaru was out the door, Tsunade handed Naruto the letter. He opened it and read:

_Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then that means that it's time you knew who your parents are. I wish I was still with you to this day; your mother and I both with we were there with you. Yes Naruto, you are Kushina Uzumaki and I, Minato Namikaze. The day the Kyuubi attacked, I couldn't ask any other parent to use their child. So I used you to be the Kyuubi's jailor. I wanted you to the one to keep this village safe from the Kyuubi; I wanted the village to see you as a hero._

Naruto was speechless. His own father was the Fourth Hokage. He was also the reason the villagers hated his guts. He didn't know whether to happy he finally knew who his parents are, or to be angry for his father to do that to him. He then continued to read more of the letter.

_Also Naruto, there is one last piece of information you need to know. Out in the universe, in another galaxy, there is a planet called Vegeta which was your mother and I's original home. Planet Vegeta is the home of one of the strongest warrior species in the universe; the Saiyans. As a baby I was sent out to originally destroy this planet, but the parents that raised me here changed that. They took care of me until I went into the ninja academy to become a ninja because I wanted to protect them. Also, one more crucial information; Saiyans are born with tails. It's the main source to our power, and it gives us the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon._

Naruto was quiet for a second…yeah, for a second. "I was wondering what the hell this thing was for!"

Naruto then pulled out a tail out from his pants which shocked the hell out of Tsunade who jumped back.

"Holy crap! N-Naruto, you have a tail!" She then walked up to him a grabbed his tail. He yelped and felt his power draining.

"Please Grandma, stop! Let go of my tail! I suddenly feel so weak," he said as he slumped a little. She quickly released his tail and apologized. Naruto then read another sentence that was actually in bold print.

_**Unfortunately it's also our major weak spot.**_

Naruto's eye twitched. "Now he tells me." After he regained his strength he continued reading.

_Four years after I graduated from the academy and was now chuunin, I met your mother.__She was beautiful. She was attacked by Iwa ninja. I was about to help her when she revealed her tail and demolished them. Since she had a tail so I knew she was just like me. When I asked her about herself she said she was Planet Vegeta and was sent here to finish the job that the "useless little runt" from 17 years ago failed to accomplish. When she saw my tail, she figured that I was that runt and kept asking me why I didn't accomplish my mission. I told her that I had people here I wanted to protect. At first she didn't understand why I wanted to protect these people until later when she saw people actually appreciating my presence. A few years passed and we came to fall in love. Well, I have to go now, Naruto. Under the Namikaze Compound, there lies the ship I arrived to this world. In a Spiral Galaxy in the northern quadrant of the universe there is a planet called Earth like ours. Use the ship to go and find another Saiyan that was said to be sent to that planet. His name is Kakarot, and if that planet isn't already destroyed, ask him to train you in the ways of the Saiyan. I everything in your hands. And remember, Naruto, no matter what happens your mother and I are proud of you and we'll always love you. We hope for you to grow up strong._

Tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes. Tsunade walked over and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"The council is giving you two weeks to get everything you need ready. Use this time to spend as much time with your friends as much as you can," she said with a soothing voice.

~oOo~

In those two weeks, Naruto told the rookie 12 about the council's banishment of him. This piece of information didn't go well with everyone. Even though Shikamaru heard this already, it still pissed him off, as troublesome as it was. Sasuke blamed himself for the council's decision, but Naruto didn't blame him. Naruto spent the two weeks with the rookie 12.

With Team 8; Naruto spared with Kiba, Shino helped Naruto with controlling himself by meditating, and Naruto hung out with Hinata. Even though it was too late, Hinata finally admitted she feelings for Naruto. Naruto, however, didn't have feelings for Hinata like she did him because he did love her but like she was his sister. She was happy that she did have his love even if it was of brotherly love.

With Team 9; Naruto spared with Neji and Lee to improve his taijutsu and Tenten helped Naruto with using weapons with better accuracy.

With Team 10; Naruto and Shikamaru watched the clouds and remembered times when they were kids and they would sneak out of class along with Choji and Kiba to play and hang out until Iruka want to look for them. Ino took Naruto shopping for some new clothes much to Naruto's disliking. What did people have against the color orange anyway? Naruto and Choji had a ramen eating contest which ended in a draw and they had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital do to ulcers.

With his team; they really just remembered their time as a team and all the adventures and missions they had.

Naruto even spent time with Iruka and one last bowl of raman together.

Jiraiya heard of what the council said and wasn't pleased either. Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya found the Namikaze Compound and also found a secret entrance that lead to Minato's space pod.

~oOo~

The last day of the two weeks arrived. Naruto was at the Village Gates with the space pod ready for launch. He had a dozen storage scrolls with the new clothes Ino "forced" him to buy and food to last him for years, and of course he had to have his ramen especially Ichiraku's in one of those scrolls. Naruto knew he couldn't survive only on ramen alone.

All the teams and their senseis were there to see him off, as well as the sand siblings. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Iruka were there too. All the guys either gave Naruto a handshake or a pat on the shoulder, and the girls gave him a hug. Hinata gave him a hug, but also a kiss on the cheek.

Lee then shouted out, "NARUTO, MAKE SURE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DO NOT DIMINISH!"

"You got it, bushy brow," Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto then turned to Kiba. "Hey, if I hear that you made Hinata cry or hurt her in any way, I'll find some way to kick your ass. I'll be keeping in touch, so I'll know if something happens."

Kiba smirked. "Idiot, what makes you think Hinata and I will ever get together at all?"

"I don't, but you never know what the future holds," Naruto said with a shrug. Hinata then blushed and Kiba just scratched the back of his head.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "Hey, live both of our dreams Sasuke. Become Hokage while training to kill Itachi. Don't take the easy route; you need to work to reach your goals."

Sasuke smiled and walked up to Naruto and shook his hand again and then they pulled each other into a man hug.

"You can count on me bro," Sasuke said.

After that, he got a hug from a crying Shizune and Tsunade, Jiraiya just ruffled the kid's hair and wished him luck, and Iruka embraced the boy in a hug before he entered the space pod. He put on a scouter that belonged to his mother who had constructed this one herself. It could track any power signature no matter how far the distance of the target. He already read the directions on how to work the thing and put in the target's name. After getting a precise location marked, he typed in the location into the pod's database. Naruto waved good-bye for one last time before the pod door closed and the rocket boosters started up. The now rookie 11 waved good-bye as the space pod took off in a sudden burst of speed and in mere seconds the pod left the Earth's atmosphere.

Naruto watched as the Earth only got smaller from his viewpoint and sighed.

"I sure am going to miss them."

"_**I know kit, but you can still be in contact with them. So it won't be like you know how they are."**_

"Yeah, I know."

"_**Kit, I'm going to help you train. That power of yours seems that it can diminish fully, so I will help you with that."**_

"You mean this isn't how I normally look?"

"_**It appears that way. Also, I'm going to help you to try and control that transformation the Fourth mentioned. He said you can transform into a Great Ape or something. I'm sure you don't want to go on a rampage during a full moon, do you?"**_

"Of course I don't! That planet will probably be my new home, and I don't want to destroy it if that happens."

"_**Then let the training commence."**_

And so began Naruto's journey to find this mysterious Kakarot in another world. Will Naruto manage to find him, and how will the result of Naruto's training with Kyuubi unfold?

Find out in the chapter of _**Naruto Z**_…

~End of Chapter One~

_Well, how was it? Was in any good? Does it make you want to know more of what is to come? Review and tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I thank you readers for so many hits in just a week of this story being posted. I hope for more of your support._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z._

~oOo~

Chapter 2

5 years had passed since Naruto left his old home on Earth in search of this Kakarot his father mentioned in his letter. Kakarot appeared to be on another planet in the northern quadrant of the universe, living his life on another planet known as Earth in a Spiral Galaxy.

Naruto was true to his word and kept in contact with his friends. A lot happened in the past 5 years. Sasuke and Sakura were dating, and Sasuke was in line to be the next Hokage. Ino and Choji were dating, surprisingly. How this happened apparently during an A-Rank mission Choji saved her from enemy ninja which caused her to fall for him. Ironically Kiba and Hinata started dating two weeks after Naruto left. Neji became the new Hyuuga Clan Head and had the Caged-Bird Seal removed from the branch family and himself.

Sasuke finally got his revenge on his brother. When the Akatsuki learned of Naruto's banishment, they sent Itachi and Kisame to search for him. They stumbled upon Sasuke's team on a mission and decided to get answers. Sasuke's team consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai who used to be a ROOT member. Even with his gifted skilled, Itachi met his end against Sasuke and Sakura. Kisame met his end with Kakashi's Lightning Blade to the heart. Evan with two powerful members of Akatsuki left, they haven't given up their hunt for the Jinchuriki.

"Man, things sure have changed over the years. Everyone seems so happy," the now 18 year old boy said.

"_**I know, when we find this Kakarot, we need to find you a girl Kit," **_Kyuubi snickered.

"Naw I'm not going to look for anyone quite yet. I want to know more about the Saiyan Arts and perfect it before any of that,"

"_**You already mastered your Great Ape transformation and you can control your second source of power."**_

"Yeah, but now I can't access that power for some reason ever since we were able to discover it."

_**Flashback**_

_Four weeks after Naruto left Earth…_

_Naruto was in deep thought on how he was going to control the Great Ape transformation. Kyuubi said they were going to train to control it, but how were they going to do it? There was a full moon that week, so they decided to try. They found a remote planet that the scanner in the pod said that there was no life, and trained there. _

_It was a beautiful planet with lots of plant life. There was not a human in sight, not even any buildings of any kind._

"_This looks like a good place to do some training," Naruto said as he was standing outside his pod. He stretched and took a deep breath of the planets fresh air. It was still daylight it seemed so they had some time._

"_**Kit, since the sun won't set for a few hours, let's try and work on that secondary power of your,"**_

"_Sure, I wonder what will happen when we find it," Naruto said as he sat on the ground, closed his eyes and began to meditate._

~oOo~

_In Naruto's mind, he found himself in front of the Kyuubi's sealed cage. When he approached the cage, he thought he would see the Fox, but instead he saw a woman in her mid twenties with red hair, red eyes with slits. She was wearing a red kimono shirt with flame designs, and red shorts. She smirked at the boy's confused reaction._

"_So, what do you think?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry, but do I know you?" _

"_Oh come on, Kit. You've only been here once and you don't realize who I am?" she fake pouted, giving him a hurt expression._

"_Y-you can't be K-Kyuubi, Can you?" Naruto stuttered._

"_Bingo, give the kid a prize! Yes, I the Great and Powerful Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, am a girl. Shocking isn't it?"_

"_I always thought of you as male. This changes things a bit," Naruto said._

"_Yeah, you and everyone in that village you were banished from," Kyuubi said in a bored tone, picking at the inside of her ear. "Well, we should get to looking for that secondary power."_

"_But, how will you be able to move around in my head when that seal prevents you to do so?"_

"_Just think up a different location for this place and make it to where the seal is on me somehow. It's that simple," Kyuubi said._

_Naruto did just that. He closed his eyes and the area changed into a meadow with luscious green grass and a Sakura Tree on a small hill. Kyuubi found a collar around her neck and a tag with the seal on it._

"_Well, it's better than being inside a cage," Kyuubi said stretching out her muscles and looking around her new surroundings. "Well, let's get started on finding that secondary power."_

_For hours on end, they looked around Naruto's mindscape searching for anything that looked unfamiliar, and found nothing but doorways to Naruto's thoughts and memories he'd rather keep locked away._

"_Man, we've looked everywhere, and we haven't found anything that we haven't seen before. And this is your head, you'd think there'd be something unusual," Kyuubi said._

"_Yeah…hey!" Naruto yelled, annoyed at that comment._

_Kyuubi was then in deep thought. "Maybe we aren't looking in the place. When you felt that power, where exactly did you feel it?"_

"_Um…well, I felt it come from deep within myself when I was fighting Sasuke."_

"_Deep within…that's it!"_

"_What's it?" Naruto asked._

"_You said you felt it from deep within yourself. We're not supposed to check your mind; we're supposed to check within your soul."_

"_My soul?" Naruto asked confused. _

"_Although, I'm afraid that you're going to have to make that journey alone. I can't go farther than your mind Kit. This will require serious meditation to enter ones soul."_

_Naruto nodded and left his mindscape._

~oOo~

_Naruto opened his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself more._

"_Okay, here we go." Naruto closed his eyes once more time and concentrated. The sound around him ceased, then his surroundings vanished as he traveled into the depths of his very soul. He opened his eyes once again and was blinded by a golden light. He kept his eyes shielded with his arms until his eyes adjusted enough for him to see. _

"_Hey Kyuubi, can you hear me?"_

"…"

"_Hm, I guess not. Well, I found it."_

_There in the center of his own soul, Naruto was starring at a gold ball of energy as bright as the sun itself._

"_Well let's see if anything happens," he said. He then dashed toward the gold ball and dove. The moment his hands touched it, the ball shone even brighter and gave off a powerful pulse of energy sending Naruto flying back into reality._

~oOo~

_Naruto felt the energy pulse and launched into the air about 6 feet and then landed on his head. _

"_Ow! Damn it!" Naruto shouted in pain from the landing. _

"_**Kit, are you okay?"**_

"_Y-yeah and you know what? Although I don't know what exactly happened, I found it. But now I feel so week for some reason," Naruto said as he flexed his muscles which now felt like jelly._

"_You feel different, well you definitely look different! Look at your reflection," Kyuubi said._

_Naruto looked around until he saw a lake nearby and quickly ran over. He looked at his reflection and was flabbergasted at what he saw. Naruto's hair wasn't blonde anymore. Now he had black hair and his eyes turned black as well. His hair wasn't as spiky and wild as last time._

"_Whoa, that's weird. I always thought I was naturally blonde, but I guess this is the real me," Naruto said still a little dazed. He then looked around and noticed it was dark. The sun must have set a while ago. Then he noticed the full moon in the sky._

"_Wow, the moon looks a lot closer here than at home. I have to say that it looks very-!" Something suddenly snaps inside Naruto and his body tensed up. Kyuubi felt the same thing and got a little worried._

"_Kit, are you okay?"_

"…"

"_Kit? Kit!"_

_Naruto's eyes went blank, his body began to twitch, and his muscles began to grow and rip his clothes, and released an animalistic growl. _

_In Naruto's mindscape, an image of Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi undergoing the same thing. She was really worried for the kid now._

"_Kit, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" She then looked through the real Naruto's eyes and saw the full moon. "Oh, crap…"_

_Naruto continued to transform until he started taking on ape like features and continued to grow. His clothes were completely shredded and flew with the wind. Brown fur covered his entire body and his eyes turned red. The transformation was complete, and there stood a 5 story high Great Ape, that unleashed a terrifying roar while beating its chest._

_In Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi was actually felt something she hadn't felt in a millennium; fear. She stared at the creature in front of her and shuttered at the immense power it was giving off. This monster had enough power to match her own._

_The Great Ape looked down at her and roared. It then drew its fists up and smashed them onto the ground. Kyuubi dodged just in time for if she didn't, she would have been as flat as a pancake._

"_That was close. Looks like I have no choice but to fight," she said. Then she transformed into her fox form to even the odds. __**"All right you over grown monkey, let's see what you got!"**_

_Since they were in Naruto's mind, and it depended on Naruto's feelings the sky turned red as the Great Ape dashed toward Kyuubi with surprisingly amazing speed. Kyuubi was faster however and she moved to the side before the Ape's fists could touch her and she tackled the Ape and bit into its shoulder. The Ape roared in pain and punched Kyuubi in the head. She let go, but she never stopped her attack. She was biting and scratching the Ape with her claws while the Ape was punching and kicking. Then, to stop Kyuubi's barrage of attacks, the Ape wrapped its arms around her and rolled over a couple of times before tossing her a few feet away. The Great Ape rose to its feet and roared again while beating its chest._

_Meanwhile, while that was happening, in the real world the Great Ape/Naruto was smashing its fists into the ground creating craters, smashing large rocks and tossing boulders. It opened its mouth and blasted a purple beam and destroyed a portion of his surroundings._

_Back in the mindscape, the battle between Kyuubi and the Great Ape continued. Kyuubi kept dodging punch after punch, and when she found an opening she used her tails to sweep the Ape off its feet; making it land on its back. Kyuubi continued her biting and clawing until the Ape opened its mouth and released a purple beam and it grazed her shoulder. She leaped back and sneered in pain as her saw blood seeping down her arm. _

"_**This is getting ridiculous! I've been fighting this monkey for hours and it doesn't look like it's going down anytime soon!" **__ She watched as the Great ape rose to its feet once more. She was exhausted. She couldn't fight anymore. She has never fought an opponent quite like this. _

"_**There has to be a way to slow it down…wait," **She__ knew how to win now. __**"His tail! His tail is the source of his power. If I can get rid of his tail in here, maybe he'll have more control outside!"**_

_The Great Ape roared once again and charged at Kyuubi._

"_**All right, this has to work. It's now or never."**_

_The Great Ape threw a punch but Kyuubi dodged to the right and tripped the Ape with her tails, causing it to fall flat on its face. She spotted the Ape's tail and clamped her jaws and ripped it right off its body. The Ape roared in pure agony. After a few minutes, the Great Ape passed out and began to shrink. Kyuubi sighed in relief as the Ape reverted back into Naruto and vanished._

~oOo~

_The Great Ape/Naruto lifted a boulder and was ready to make waste of it, until something in him snapped again. He froze and the pupils in his eyes return. He dropped the boulder and grabbed his head due to a headache. Naruto appeared to have gained control, somehow._

"_WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S GOING ON?" His voice was deep and croaky. _

"_**Kit, are you alright?"**_

"_YEAH, BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Naruto said while examining himself. _

"_**This is apparently the Great Ape transformation. The inner thought form of yourself transformed as well. I remembered that your tail was you main source for your power, so if you lose your tail you lose the ability to transform and you lose a hell of a lot of power. Your thought form lost its tail because of me and turned back to normal; which probably was the reason you gained control. I also felt anger and hatred generating from it, so you will need to meditate to keep your anger under control."**_

_Naruto looked around and then his ape hands. "I DID ALL THIS DAMAGE?"_

"_**That's why we'll be training you in this form when there's a full moon, Kit."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

For five years, every full moon, they would stop on a planet and train to control the transformation. When the full moon was gone, and they continued their journey to Earth, Naruto would meditate to keep his emotions in check. That wasn't the only thing they trained on. Kyuubi was also training Naruto to use her chakra as a second source of power since he couldn't unleash his golden energy.

"Well, all I got to say is all that training paid off," Naruto said.

Suddenly the monitor started beeping. Naruto looked out his pod window and smiled.

"Well, we found our destination…Earth."

After 5 years of traveling, Naruto has finally arrived at his destination. What new adventures await our hero on this new world? Find out on the next chapter of Naruto Z…

~End of Chapter 2~

_Alright readers it took some brain power to think this one up, so I hope its okay. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Meanwhile while you're thinking about it, here's a song that has given me the drive to think up these awesome chapters for you readers. Also I really thank you for your support and so many hits for this story in just one week._

_(Dragon Soul) -Do not own this either, thought you should all ready know that-_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru _

_DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE_

_Genkidama ga haijike tobu ze Go Go Let's Do It!_

_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)_

_Yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

_Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (manoru yo)_

_Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero_

_Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku_

_Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze _

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa _

_Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo _

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa_

_DRAGON SOUL! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Now, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! Now begins the real fun in the story. We finally get to see the Z Fighters and begin Naruto's new adventure on a new planet. Please R&R. ^_^ (When you read, it's in the DBZ timeline.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ._

~oOo~

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru _

_DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE_

_Genkidama ga haijike tobu ze Go Go Let's Do It!_

_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)_

_Yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

_Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)_

_Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero_

_Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku_

_Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze _

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa _

_Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_

_DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo _

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa_

_DRAGON SOUL! _

Chapter 3

The planet Earth; a planet of majestic mountains, large green forests, grass filled plains, and home to billions of human beings. 5 years had passed since Goku and his friends thwarted King Piccolo's plans of world domination. Thanks to their heroic efforts, it became a place of peace and rebuilding for the citizens of Earth. But unknown to them, an invader from another world was entering the atmosphere of their beloved home.

Naruto was trying to slow the pod to a reasonable speed for landing, but the gravity of the planet was too great.

"Man, if I don't find a way to slow down the landing is going to be pretty rough!"

To make matters worse, the pod was engulfed by flames because of the speed.

"Just great, now I'm being roasted alive and I haven't even been here 5 minutes. How could this possibly get worse?" Naruto said whipping sweat from his brow. Suddenly the ship began to spiral. "DAMN IT!"

~oOo~

Down below, a farmer was loading hay into his truck. He was tired, so he decided to sit on the ground by his truck and fanned himself.

"This job is harder than I thought," he said.

He then looked up because he heard something in the sky. He then saw an object zoom overhead at rapid speed. _(Naruto's pod.)_

"Damn jet engines," he grumbled.

~oOo~

In a mountainous area, Goku and his wife Chi-Chi live in his grandfather's home with their four year old son Gohan. Goku and Chi-Chi named their son after his grandfather in his memory. Chi-Chi was very protective of Gohan, even though he was the son of one of the strongest fighters on the planet. She didn't want her son to be a fighter like his father; she wanted Gohan to be a normal child. Another thing about Gohan was that he had a tail. Goku explained that he had a tail when he was a kid, but Chi-Chi still didn't like it. How was he going to be a normal boy if he had a tail?

Gohan also had a bad habit of wandering off, which is what happened that day and Chi-Chi couldn't find him anywhere. Within the mountainous area lied a forest, and Goku was leaping through the trees. He then landed in front of a particular tree that looked to be 15 feet in diameter and one story tall.

"This one should do," Goku said. He readied himself and with a semi-strong jab the tree went tumbling down.

Back at the house Chi-Chi looked everywhere and she still couldn't find Gohan.

"Oh, where did he run off too?" She then noticed Goku dragging the tree he toppled over and smiled in amusement. "You think you got enough fire wood, Goku?"

"Yeah, this should last us a while don't you think?" Goku said as he dropped the tree beside the house.

"I swear you're going to hurt yourself one of these days doing that."

"Aw I'm fine. Where's Gohan?"

"I don't know. He's nowhere around the house. He may have wandered off into the forest." Chi-Chi said getting worried about their son getting hurt or worse.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'll find him. He couldn't have wandered off too far." Goku said as he ran back into the woods to search for Gohan.

~oOo~

Meanwhile with Naruto's spiraling out of control Space pod.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Naruto shouted in a panic. "I'm going to throw up, and then I'm going to die!"

The pod was nearing the mountainous area. Down below, little four year old Gohan was walking through the forest crying. _(If you've watched the very first episode of DBZ, you should know how he's dressed and everything.)_

"I want my daddy; I want to go home."

He yelled at the top of his lungs calling for his daddy but got no response. He continued to cry and walked up to a large tree stump and sat. The tears stopped however, once he noticed a butterfly and happily chased after it.

"Wait Mr. Butterfly, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to look at you," he laughed.

Gohan then stopped in his tracks. The earth began to quiver. He heard what sounded like an airplane and looked to the sky. He saw a fiery object plummeting toward his exact location, panicked, and ran as fast as he could to avoid impact with the object.

Inside the pod, Naruto braced for impact.

"This is going to be a bumpy landing."

The pod smashed into the ground and skid along it; leaving a trail of destruction of destroyed trees, and crushed rocks.

Gohan starred, from a bush he dove into, in amazement at the object that fell from the sky. His curiosity rose and he slowly tiptoed up to the object. Once in front of it, he noticed it was made of metal. What was this strange circular object? Suddenly, the entrance of the pod slowly opened. Gohan yelped and jumped back into the bushes.

The pod opened and Naruto crawled out and toppled over onto his back.

"Man, glad that's finally over. Of all the planets I've crash landed on, this was the worst," he grumbled. He just lied there with swirls in his eyes.

Gohan poked his head out and examined the stranger. Naruto regained his senses and said, "I know you're there. I won't hurt you; I come in peace. Though I almost came in pieces."

Gohan giggled at that and crawled out from the bush. Naruto got up and examined his ship.

"Yep, this thing is beyond repair. Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. After all, the person I'm looking for is here on planet Earth," Naruto said.

Gohan walked up to Naruto. "Hi there, mister. Is that a space ship?"

"Yep, and it's broken. This thing isn't going to fly anytime soon."

"Wow, so that would make you an alien," Gohan said amazed.

"Yeah I guess that would," Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. Naruto then noticed Gohan's tail and was aw struck. "Whoa, you have a tail!"

Gohan looked at his now flickering tail. "Yeah, I was born with it." He then held his head down ashamed. "You must think I'm a freak now."

"What, no of course not! I have a tail too, see?" Naruto flickered his tail that was wrapped around his waist.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wow, you have a tail just like me! And it's the same as mine too!"

"_If he has a tail like me, then that would make him a Saiyan too. Maybe this kid is Kakarot's kid,"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Well, there's only one way to find out,"**_ Kyuubi said.

Naruto activated his scouter looking around. It picked up a high power level heading in their direction.

"_That must be Kakarot coming this way. Well, my search won't be all that difficult it seems. Wait, why am I looking at the sky?"_

Goku was atop of a yellow cloud gliding; looking down over the forest hoping to find his son. He then noticed the destruction form the explosion he heard earlier and two figures. He immediately recognized the short one being his son and quickly descended. But who was the other figure with his son?

"Gohan!" Goku called as he drew nearer.

Gohan looked up and smiled happily. "Hey, it's my daddy!"

Goku leaped off the yellow cloud and landed between Gohan and Naruto. Goku was then tackle hugged by his son.

"Daddy!" Goku picked Gohan up into his arms.

"There you are, Gohan! I've been looking everywhere for you. Your mother was very worried about you," Goku said.

Naruto activated his scouter once more and observed the information on the man.

"_No doubt about it, this is Kakarot alright. But wait, why doesn't he have a tail like his son?"_

"_**It could be possible he lost it at some point in his life," **_Kyuubi said.

"_It's possible. Well, I'm just glad I found him. Now it's time for introductions." _ "So, you must be Kakarot. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I've traveled far for you to train me," Naruto said.

Goku turned to face Naruto and looked at him questioningly.

"Kakarot? Sorry but my name is Goku. I don't know any one by that name."

"Really? That's funny, my scouter is identifying you as Kakarot," Naruto said a bit confused.

"Well, sorry about that. Wait, you said you traveled here to meet me? What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"Well you see this pod beside me? This is what I used to get here. It's a pod that transported me from my home planet to this one. It took me 5 years to finally arrive here on Earth. I am from the Eastern quadrant of the universe. My home planet was called Earth as well. I don't know what happens on this planet, but my planet is inhabited by ninja. We have normal lives like spending time with our family and friends, but when the time calls for it we go on missions that other villages or the people in our own village request. Every ninja lives in a hidden village that is a part of the 5 Great Nations of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning. Everyone in their village is treated with respect…well all but certain people. They are called Jinchuuriki; a demon container. There are a total of nine demons and each has a certain amount of tails that determine their power."

Naruto's face saddened. "18 years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox attacked my village. The Fox was too powerful to kill so the only way to save the village was to seal the Fox away. The Fourth Hokage, the leader of our village, sealed her inside his newborn child; me."

It was Goku's turn to sadden. "What father would do that to their own son?"

"It was his intension for me to be seen as a hero in my village. But his wish was never realized. The villagers never saw me as a hero or even human. They only saw the Fox, nothing else. I entered the ninja academy to become a ninja and work my way to the title of Hokage, but that dream is long gone. I was banished when I brought back a friend of mine, Sasuke Uchiha, back to the village. He was going to go to betray the village and seek power from another traitor of our village, Orochimaru."

"Why were you banished if you stopped your friend from becoming a traitor?" Goku asked.

"Because I used Kyuubi's power and another power that I didn't even know I had. The council said that my banishment was for the safety of the village because they thought I was unstable. The 5 years traveling here, I've been training to access her power effectively. I can already control four tails of her power. I don't know how to access my other power, ever since I figured out how to disperse it; I haven't been able to access it at all. My father left me a letter before he died that explained something about a race of warriors called the Saiyans. My mother and father were apparently Saiyans as well. He said that a Saiyan child named Kakarot was sent to this planet to eradicate all life here though I don't know why. He also said that Kakarot could train me in the ways of the Saiyan."

"What? What in the world is a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

It suddenly got quiet.

"Y-you don't know what a Saiyan is?" Naruto asked. This was going to be a problem.

"Sorry, no. Was I supposed to?"

"_Crap! This was not the way things were supposed to go. Wait, if he doesn't know…maybe…" _ "Um, out of curiosity, did you ever suffer from a head injury as a kid, Goku?" Naruto asked trying not to sound offensive in any way.

"Actually, yeah I did hit my head as a child. I still have a scar from when it happened." Goku said rubbing his head in the spot where he landed.

"_Well, that explains a lot."_ Naruto's head drooped and sighed.

"Sorry I wasn't who you thought I was, but I can still train you."

Naruto's jerked up and his eyes grew wide. "What? Really?"

"But before that, I need to know how to train you. The only way I'll know how is if you and I spar," Goku said. Suddenly there was a growling sound coming from Naruto's stomach.

"Um, do you think we can put a hold on that? I haven't eaten anything for a while since I ran out of food 10 hours ago," Naruto said rubbing his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

Goku grinned. "Sure I was getting hungry myself! Let's head over to my home and I'll ask my wife, Chi-Chi to cook something up!"

"But one more thing before that." Naruto pointed at the yellow cloud. "What the hell is that thing?"

Goku hopped up onto the yellow cloud and grinned. "This is called a Nimbus Cloud; a cloud that only those with a pure heart can ride."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I'd better not even try to ride it. I doubt I'm 100% sure that my heart is as pure as yours if you can ride it."

Naruto quickly rummaged through the scrolls that had food and grabbed the ones that had his clothes. After that, they made their way to Goku's house with Goku and Gohan flying on the Nimbus Cloud and Naruto traveled on foot leaping through the trees.

~oOo~

Chi-Chi was getting worried. It was nearly dark out and Goku still hasn't returned with Gohan. She was in the living room pacing back and forth.

"Oh, where is Goku? He should have been here hours ago with Gohan. I hope nothing's happened…"

Just as she said that, the front door opened and revealed Goku with Gohan on his left shoulder.

"Chi-Chi, we're home!"

Chi-Chi stopped pacing and rushed to the door with a happy smile on her face. She snatched Gohan and brought him into a hug. "Gohan, I was so worried! Don't do that ever again!"

"I'm sorry, mommy," Gohan said with guilt.

"Well as long as you're safe, I'm happy."

She then noticed Naruto.

"Um, Goku. Who is this young man?" she asked.

"This is a new face around here. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and check this, he's from another planet."

Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide as saucers. She examined Naruto closely.

"How can he be from another planet? He looks just like us except for his whiskers and his tail-" She paused. "HE HAS A TAIL!"

Goku looked confused. He turned towards Naruto, and sure enough, there it was flickering.

"Whoa, you're right. How did I miss that?"

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of roaring stomachs from Naruto and Goku.

"Oh yeah, Chi-Chi I invited Naruto for dinner if that's okay with you. He said he hasn't had any food for while because he ran out on his way here," Goku said sheepishly.

Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Well, I suppose I can make something for all of us. I was actually waiting for you to get home so I could cook."

"I hope I'm not imposing," Naruto said.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh no, don't worry about it. I have to cook a lot of food anyway because of Goku's eating habits." Chi-Chi then walked into the kitchen/dining room.

Naruto chuckled. "Really? How much could Goku eat?"

He had to ask. An hour later, the table was covered with mountains of food. _(You name it, it's on the table.)_

"HOLY CRAP! Who are you trying to feed, a whole army!"

"I have to cook this much to fill up Goku's bottomless pit of a stomach." Chi-Chi said.

"Chi-Chi, is it time to eat yet? I'm starving!" Goku called from the living room.

"Yes, come eat!" Chi-Chi announced.

In seconds, Goku was sitting at the table eyeing all the tasty morsels. His saliva literally turned into a waterfall. Gohan took a seat across from his daddy, and Naruto sat across from Chi-Chi.

"Well dig in," Chi-Chi said. And Goku did just that. He started piling food on his plate and scarfed down. Chi-Chi and Gohan were eating their food normally; not really affected by Goku's speed eating. Naruto however was speechless.

"_Damn! He's packing it away like I do ramen…"_

Chi-Chi noticed Naruto wasn't eating. "You better eat something before Goku devours everything before you get anything."

Naruto flinched and quickly grabbed a bowl of noodles and began eating.

"So Naruto, tell us about yourself. Like where you're from, about your home, why you're here…" Chi-Chi said.

Naruto's face saddened and then told them about his home planet, the Kyuubi attack, the Fourth Hokage's wish, his life in the village, Sasuke's betrayal, his banishment, and his father's letter. Goku heard the explanation once already, but hearing it the second time was even more depressing and his eating slowed to a stop. Gohan just looked at Naruto sympathetically, and Chi-Chi was on the verge of tears even though she looked pissed off.

"Those idiotic villagers. How could they do all that to a pour innocent little boy?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They just never saw me as a human being; they all saw me as the Fox. I've communicated with her and she's not bad at all. She's even training me to help me control her powers," Naruto said.

It was quiet for a few minutes and no one was touching their food. Then Goku spoke up to break the silence.

"Alright, tomorrow I'm going to start training you Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Goku.

"I know I said I'd have to spar you first, but I'll do that when I think your training is done. I have plenty of equipment for you to use. So let's get some sleep and plenty of rest for tomorrow…" Goku's stomach growled. "Right after we finish eating."

That night after dinner Chi-Chi said Naruto could sleep in Gohan's room. She pulled out a futon and spread it on the floor next to Gohan's bed. Naruto asked for a pen and a piece of paper so he could write to his friends and tell them he made it to his destination. She obliged and left the room to find said objects. When Chi-Chi returned, he began writing his letter explaining that he made it to his destination and that Goku/Kakarot was going to train him. No one was in the room when he summoned Gamakichi so he could take the letter to Tsunade.

_~Time skip: 5 months~_

5 months have passed since Naruto's arrival to Earth. During the 5 months Goku has taught Naruto the basics of martial arts, but not without the equipment Naruto needed. Goku had Naruto wear weights during his training; with Naruto wearing simple wrist and ankle weights which were 20 lbs each. Every two weeks Naruto would upgrade to heavier weights until Naruto was up to wearing another set of the same orange martial arts uniform Goku was wearing which were weighted clothing. The weighted clothes took Naruto more time to get used to. Goku even taught Naruto the basics of energy and how to control it. Naruto mastered that in about a month's time. Also, and to Naruto's surprise, Goku taught Naruto how to use the energy to fly which to Goku's surprise took Naruto a week to master.

Over the 5 months of training Goku also told Naruto about his childhood; the friends he's made, their adventures, the 7 Dragon Balls which when brought together summons the Eternal Dragon; Shenron who can grant any one wish that's within his power. He even told Naruto about King Piccolo and his ambition for world domination, and how Goku defeated him in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Naruto during the 5 months of training kept training nonstop not only in the martial arts Goku taught him but in controlling more of Kyuubi's chakra. The only time he ever took a break was if it was time to eat or sleep. Sometimes Naruto would sneak out and train at night until he passed out from exhaustion and Goku would find him sleeping against a tree. Also, Naruto demonstrated his techniques to Goku which were the basic academy moves and his two favorites; the Rasengon and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. By the end of the fifth month, Goku decided to see Naruto's progress in action and test Naruto's new found abilities.

But unknown to them, a new threat to mankind was hurtling through the Solar System. And as the mysterious invader made its final approach to Earth, one thing was certain. The peaceful era the human race was enjoying for the past 5 years was about to come crashing to an end.

~oOo~

Naruto and Goku were in a forest clearing at 8 a.m. Gohan and Chi-Chi were sitting by the trees to observe. Chi-Chi wanted Gohan to do his studies but Gohan insisted that they watch Naruto and his daddy spar. Even the Ox King who came to visit them a couple of times and got to know Naruto wanted to see Naruto's progress.

"Okay Naruto, we're going to spar to see how far you've progressed. Don't hold anything back; come at with full force," Goku said.

"Alright, I won't disappoint you Goku-sensei," Naruto said getting into a ready stance with Goku fallowing suit.

~oOo~

Out in the open grassy plains, with roaming animals that look like a cross breed of a chicken and an ostrich, a farmer was out raking up hay into the back of his truck. _ (The same farmer from earlier in the chapter.)_

"Why do I always get this job?" he said. He then looked up at the sky from hearing something zooming around. "If it's them there jet engines again, I'm filing a complaint-"

He paused because it wasn't a jet or anything. He saw a fiery object descending at alarming speed towards the plains. He watched as the object crashed with an explosion 10 kilometers away. The impact shook the entire area and sent the animals into an uproar. The farmer looked in shock as the earth shook from the impact.

"My god, it hit! I g-guess I h-have to g-go and check it out…" he stuttered. "Damn it, why me?"

He jumped into his truck and floored it; driving like a mad man to the scene of the crash. Once there, he grabbed his Pea Shooter and slowly tiptoed to and gigantic crater the object created. When he saw the object it wasn't a meteor. It was circular and looked like a space craft very similar to the one Naruto arrived in.

"That thing's made of steel. What in the world?"

The space craft opened and a figure crawled out and stood a good 6 ft. The figure was a man with black spiky long hair that went clear to his knees, a scouter over his left eye, and was wearing strange armor of some sort. The farmer shook in fear as he watched the man levitate to the edge of the crater and stare him down.

"So the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot _has_ failed us!" the man said.

The farmer was scared out of his mind. "You're on m-my p-property…" he shuddered while cocking his gun.

"Is that so?" The man activated his scouter to scan the farmer.

"Ha! Your power level is puny; level 5."

"Don't come any closer or I'll use this thing!" the farmer warned by pointing his pea shooter.

The man didn't feel threatened at all so he took one step. The farmer panicked and pulled the trigger. The man brought his hand up and caught the bullet with ease. He then placed it between his index finger and his thumb and flicked it. The bullet zoomed toward the farmer and shattered his gun and sent him flying into his truck and he hit his head on the front bumper rendering him unconscious.

"Heh, what a fragile breed of people," he said amused.

His scouter went off signaling a power level. He looked to the right until the signal was perfect. The signal was passed the mountain range.

"There's a high power level over there. It must be him." He rose off the ground and flew in that direction at high speed.

"Prepare yourself, Kakarot!"

~oOo~

The battle between Goku and Naruto was fierce. They were in the air matching each other blow for blow; punch by punch, kick by kick. Naruto backed off a few feet and made a hand sign with his fingers in the shape of a cross.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four Naruto clones appeared and them and the real Naruto held out their hands a fired multiple ki blasts from there palms. Goku dodged each with blast with ease and fired his own ki blast when there was an opening and dispersed the clones one by one. Naruto charged once his clones were gone and he and Goku were locked in hand to hand combat once again. Naruto went with a roundhouse kick to Goku's head, which he blocked and countered with a jab. Naruto blocked by grabbing Goku's fist and countered by spinning to try and kick Goku from under his feet. Goku dodged by lifting his feet and side kicked Naruto in the chest and sent his rolling 5 yards. Naruto created 10 clones and dashed in and caught Goku with a jab to the face. Goku quickly regained himself in time to guard a kick from one of the clones, but not a kick from the second clone and slammed into the ground. Goku quickly flipped to avoid a double kick from two other clones and blasted them with a ki blast.

Al the clones took to the air and began firing a barrage of ki blasts. Goku panicked slightly and dodged like crazy. The ground underneath Goku was blasted into oblivion and made a crater. The clones charged and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Goku. Goku had some trouble keeping up with so many opponents in one go. Goku generated a burst of energy to force the clones back and dispersed three with a couple of ki blasts. He noticed two clones coming at him from both his right and left sides with a jab, he ducked and caused to clones to punch each other and disperse. Clone #6 appeared in front of Goku with a roundhouse kick, but Goku blocked and then slammed clone #6 into clone #7 that was attacking from behind and they dispersed. The last two clones came flying at Goku side-by-side with a double kick. Before they could strike, Goku teleported behind them grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts and slammed them into the ground dispersing them.

Wait that was only nine. Where did the tenth clone and the real Naruto go?

Goku quickly looked up and saw Naruto and his clone descending with a giant ball of chakra.

"Giant Rasengon!"

Goku panicked and quickly teleported and the chakra ball met the ground and exploded, making the crater even bigger. Goku appeared at the edge of the crater and laughed.

"Wow, you really have come a long way in your training; you're almost as good as me!"

"Well, I don't know how you do it. This training wasn't easy." Naruto said as he climbed out of the crater.

"Man, five hours. Time sure flies when you're having fun!" Goku chuckled.

Chi-Chi, Gohan and the Ox King were applauding for the performance of skill. Then, Chi-Chi remembered something.

"Goku, aren't you supposed to take Naruto and Gohan to Master Roshi's?"

"Oh yeah, I got so caught up in Naruto's training I completely forgot."

Goku walked over and picked up Gohan and called the Nimbus Cloud and then turned to Naruto.

"Well we better get going. Do you need a ride or are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I didn't use too much chakra, so I should be good. I'm not really that tired so I'm okay for travel," Naruto said giving the thumbs up.

"Okay, we'll see you later Chi-Chi," Goku said before giving a good0bye hug and kiss. Then he jumped up on the Nimbus that appeared, with Gohan in his arms and they were off with Naruto flying beside them.

~oOo~

The mysterious invader was flying over a city watching all the civilians with a disgusted look.

"Miserable little vermin,"

~oOo~

In a barren wasteland, Piccolo was planning Goku's demise. He had green skin, pointy ears, was wearing a purple martial arts uniform, a turban and a white cape. His eyes widened and quickly turned around and looked to the sky.

"What is that? I've never felt such power."

He started to sweat as turned completely around. "It can't be Goku, it's too horrible."

He then noticed a figure flying towards him at great speed. "Who is that?"

The mysterious invader came to a complete stop and descended.

"Sorry for dropping in. I'm looking for a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him," he said as he stood in front of Piccolo.

"Well you were wrong. Now turn around and get out of here before I get angry."

"Someone's in a bad mood," the man taunted.

"Believe me you have no idea. Now get lost!"

The man chuckled. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" he said as he clicked his scouter.

"Power level 322. I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me with such an insufficient power."

"Hold on, you came here. I have no intention on starting a fight!"

"I do," the man said smirking.

Now Piccolo was angry. _"Alright, if that's the way he wants it!"_

He gathered all his energy and blasted the man with a powerful ki blast with the result of a huge explosion. Piccolo smirked, but it quickly disappeared as the smoke and debris cleared and he didn't have a scratch on him.

The man simply chuckled. "Impressive, you actually managed to singe some of my leg hair."

Piccolo was shocked. He put everything into that blast. How could this guy still be standing?

"Now, allow me to demonstrate a more affective attack. It's one of my favorites. I call it "A Double Sundae"." He said as he raised his hand into the air.

Piccolo was ready for anything to happen.

"Now, see if you can follow this one." Suddenly his scouter activated signaling a new power level. "Well, it looks like it's your lucky day green man," he said as he took to the air.

He fallowed the scouter until it was clear.

"There it is. Just on the edge of my scouter's range. It's big too; the biggest power level on this planet most likely. Wait, there's a second power level. It's not as strong, but it's still big. One of them has to be Kakarot, this time I'm sure of it," he said as he flew at full speed in the directions of the two power levels.

Piccolo fell to his knees and panted mostly from relief. "I don't believe it. I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch," he scowled. "This guy could be a problem."

~oOo~

High above the clouds the mysterious invader scowled.

"_Have you forgotten you're pride, Kakarot? We are Saiyans; the mightiest warriors in the universe. I still remember the day we sent you to this planet as an infant. Why have you not carried out your mission?" _

"KAKAROT!"

_Who is this mysterious Saiyan warrior who darkens the sky with his presence? His search for the man named Kakarot has lead him to Piccolo; one of the strongest fighters on Earth. Could it lead him to Goku and Naruto as well? Goku will learn the secrets to his past and Naruto might finally get some answers on who the Saiyans are, on the next chapter of Naruto Z… _

~End of Chapter 3~

_I really love writing this story for you readers. And I thank you for the reviews and the hits you've given this story. Also, sorry this one took so long to write and post._


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn! I'm very pleased with the attention this story is getting! Truth be told, I didn't think so many people would enjoy this fic, but man was I wrong. I really appreciate everyone's support for this story._

_Now, on to business. The chapters for this story will be two to three episodes worth depending on how I see a certain situation. And I'm sorry if this took too long to be updated. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ._

~Chapter 4~

The mysterious invader was fallowing the trail marked on his scouter, tracking down the two power levels.

"_You're a discredit to your race, but when I find you I'll show you what it means to be a Saiyan," _he thought.

"KAKAROT!"

~oOo~

In the middle of the ocean, miles and miles away from land sat a little island with a few palm trees, and a house with "KAME HOUSE" painted on the front. A vehicle which looked like a helicopter without the propellers and replaced with rocket boosters was parked in front of the house. A woman with blue-green hair, wearing a blue strapless shirt, a white jacket and white shorts walked through the front door of the house.

"Hey, you guys!"

Inside was the owner of the house, Master Roshi; a bald old man wearing sunglasses, a green shirt and yellow shorts, had a white mustache and beard. A sea turtle and a short bald man named Krillin, who was wearing the same orange martial arts uniform as Goku.

"Hey, Bulma!" Krillin greeted. Everyone was happy to see their old friend.

"Well, I guess it's been a while huh. You sure didn't change," Bulma said.

"Ah, but look at you. You're as beautiful as ever!" Roshi said standing up from the couch he was sitting on with a glass of beer in his hand. "But it looks like you forgot my truffles though. Oh well, that's okay. I'll forgive you."

"Oh, I didn't forget," Bulma said pulling out a box from behind her back.

"Goodness, you're going to spoil this old man. I'm so happy, I could just squeeze ya!" Roshi said with a perverted chuckle while looming closer to her chest. She scowled and bashed him in the head with the box.

"_Yep, hasn't changed at all!" _she thought angrily.

~oOo~

Goku, Gohan and Naruto were flying through the air having the time of their lives on their way to Master Roshi's. They were flying over the ocean; Goku and Gohan were flying on the Nimbus, and Naruto was flying around doing loops and zigzag patterns.

~oOo~

"So, what's Yamcha been up to these days, Bulma?" Krillin asked taking the box of truffles off her hands.

She growled in response to Yamcha's name. "That idiot made me so mad I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today! I never want to see that jerk again! We're finished! Ever since he got over his shyness of beautiful girls he can't stay away from them!"

Roshi looked sympathetic. "Breaking up is hard to do…"

"I wouldn't know…" Krillin said.

Bulma calmed down after a minute and asked, "So where's Goku?"

"Well, he said he'd be here so I'm guessing he's on his way. He also said he's bringing a new friend over as well," Krillin said. He put the box down on the table, opened it and started to drool over the food.

"Krillin, you better save some for me!" Roshi yelled.

"_Hmm? A new friend?" _Bulma thought. Who could Goku be bringing along?

~oOo~

The mysterious invader was closing in on the two power levels. He smirked.

"_He moves with great speed, but not fast enough. You can't escape me Kakarot."_

~oOo~

Goku, Gohan and Naruto finally arrive at a house in the middle of the ocean on a small island.

"This is it, Master Roshi's home," Goku said.

"_So, this is where this Master Roshi lives. Wonder why he's all the way out here?"_ Naruto thought.

Goku and Gohan leaped off the Nimbus when close enough to the ground with Naruto landing gently beside them. The Nimbus continued on since its job was done.

"Hey, is anyone home?" Goku called.

Bulma, Krillin and Roshi rushed out to greet their dear friend, but then pause at the sight of Gohan.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, are you earning money by babysitting Goku?" Krillin asked.

"He's my son," Goku said simply.

"YOUR SON!" the trio exclaimed in shock. They never expected this.

"Pretty wild huh?" Goku asked putting his son on the ground.

"Oh Goku, he's adorable," Bulma said.

"Say hi, Gohan."

Gohan looked at his dad, then back to everyone else and bowed. "Hello, everyone."

Bulma, Krillin and Roshi bowed as well. Roshi was the first to lift his head back up and noticed Naruto standing behind Goku.

"Hey Goku, who is that young fellow behind you?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Naruto. He's the new friend I said I was bringing as well," Goku said addressing Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at your service!" he said giving a thumbs up.

"He has traveled a long ways just for me to train him. I've been training him for the last five months," Goku said.

"Really, and what caused you to want Goku as your teacher? And how long have been traveling?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I got a letter from my father explaining that Goku here could answer some questions that I want answered. But since he doesn't have the answers for them, I'm a little cut short on that. I have traveled for five years in search for Goku," Naruto said.

"What? It shouldn't take five years to find Goku," said Krillin. "I mean if you were searching for him all over the world, which would at least take two or three years."

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not from this planet. I'm from the Eastern Quadrant of the universe, from a planet called Earth just like this one." Krillin, Bulma and Roshi's eyes bugged out of their heads. "Only, my planet is inhabited by ninja."

"Ninja? You mean like in the movies where they can create illusions, blend in with their surroundings, and assassinate people?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we do that, but that's only for the higher ranking ninja like Anbu. Lower ranks like Genin, Chunnin and Jounin do missions that will bring profit to the village or an alliance with another village. We do live normal lives like hanging with our friends and family…well just friends for me, since I'm an orphan," Naruto said with his head down.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Roshi asked.

For the next hour, Naruto explained the Kyuubi attack, of the Kyuubi's sealing in him, his life in the village and how the villagers would treat him because of the Fox. He even told them about his banishment for using Kyuubi's power to bring back Sasuke from leaving the village and joining Orochimaru. After the explanation, Krillin looked angry, Bulma was in tears, and Roshi looked sympathetic.

"I know living as an orphan can be difficult, but I never would have imagined something like that happening," Roshi said.

"Especially since you're the one who was keeping the village safe from a demon. Without Naruto, that village would be nothing but ruble!" Krillin said through his teeth.

Bulma walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a comforting hug; tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry your life there was horrible. No one should live a life like that."

Naruto started to blush from the contact.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us thinking about you differently. You look nothing like a demon and so you shouldn't be treated like one. You should be treated like a human being; with love and respect. And I say you have our respect just by telling us that," Roshi said.

"Thank you, Master Roshi," Naruto said bowing. Suddenly Naruto looked a little panicked and scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but where is your restroom?"

"In the house there is a hallway, it's the first door on the right," Roshi said.

Naruto thanked him again and quickly dashed into the house.

"The boy's had a very rough life. I wouldn't wish a burden like that on anyone," Roshi said. He then turned to Goku. "So Goku, you named your son after your grandfather did ya?"

Goku snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Well that's wonderful; he's a fine looking boy."

Bulma dried her tears and bent down to Gohan's height. "Are you going to be a brave fighter like you dad?"

"Actually, Chi-Chi doesn't let him train," Goku said.

"Oh, so then what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"An Orthopedist," he answered.

"Whoa, an Orthopedist huh?" Bulma never thought a kid his age would want to be something like that. That's when she noticed Gohan's tail. "What, a tail?"

"Yeah, he was born with it, just like me as a kid. Oh and Naruto has a tail too. Didn't you notice it?"

"What? No I didn't notice a tail on him. How does he have a tail?" Bulma asked.

Suddenly Roshi, Krillin and Bulma paled.

"Has Gohan ever acted strange at night? Or Naruto for that matter?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.

"She means have they ever seen the moon at night, when it's full!" Roshi asked a bit panicked.

"I don't think so. We all go to bed pretty early. Although, I have seen Naruto in the forest in the morning passed out, but that was only because he'd been training all night."

They relaxed slightly.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Huh? N-No reason! No particular reason at all!" Roshi reassured hysterically.

"Well he sure seems different from when you were a kid, Goku," Krillin said. They were watching Gohan play around in the sea water on Roshi's small beach.

"I know. Chi-Chi can be a bit over protective when it comes to Gohan. She always makes him study and says martial arts are a waste of energy."

"Oh really, then what does that make us?" Krillin asked a little peeved.

"Calm down boys, you can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing. It would all be too easy then," Roshi said. Gohan ran back to his daddy laughing and giggling.

Bulma then noticed a Dragon Ball on Gohan's red hat. "Wow, that's real Dragon Ball on his hat, isn't it?"

"Yep, the four-star ball. I gave it to Gohan because it belonged to my grandfather," Goku said. "I've been collecting Dragon Balls for fun. I have the three-star ball and the six-star ball too."

"Wow, its wild thinking about the crazy adventures we had to find those things," Bulma said.

"Yeah, really," Krillin said picking up a pebble. "So Goku, what are guys going to wish for once you get all seven?" He then tossed the peddle and it sailed across the ocean surface doing multiple skips.

"That's a good question." Goku picked up a pebble as well. "Come to think of it, I really don't want anything." He tossed it and it never even touched the ocean surface. It just sailed across while splitting the water as it soared.

"_Hmm, you would think Goku had less power now that he settled down,"_ Roshi thought.

"You're still one bad dude Goku," Krillin said.

Suddenly, Goku's body tensed and he looked around intensely.

"What's wrong Goku?" Roshi asked.

"There's something bad heading straight for us," Goku growled.

"Are you sure Goku?" Bulma asked looking around.

"I'm positive. I've never felt a power like this."

Krillin's body tensed as well. "Yeah, I feel it too."

"But there's nothing there. I don't see anything," Bulma said.

Goku's body tensed even more as he felt the source of power coming closer._ "What is that? I've never felt anything like this. Such an awful power,"_ he thought.

Goku then spotted something in the air descending towards them. The mysterious invader had finally found the source of the power levels on his scouter.

"There!"

"Oh yes, I see it Goku!" Roshi said.

"_Who is that?"_ Goku thought as the mysterious invader descended closer and closer.

"It's not Piccolo is it?" Krillin asked trying to get a good look at the Saiyan invader.

The Saiyan gently landed on the small beach starring them down with a smirk on his face.

"_This isn't good I smell death in the air," _Roshi thought uneasy as he watched the Saiyan warrior.

The Saiyan clicked his scouter to be sure about his target; if he was Kakarot or not. The second power level was located inside KAME HOUSE. He'd get to that later.

"Well, we finally meet again," the Saiyan chuckled. "You've grown up. But I recognize you though, Kakarot."

"Kakarot? You know, you're the second person to call me that in five months. My name is Goku."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"Second? Does that mean that there is another Saiyan on this planet that I was unaware of?"_

"Who is this guy exactly? He must be nuts," Krillin said.

"Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to exterminate all life on this planet. Why haven't you carried it out?" the Saiyan said.

Now it was Goku's turn to look confused.

"Look mister, I don't know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy," Krillin said.

The Saiyan smirked.

"I think you've been dipping in the Sake. Allow me to escort you off this island," Krillin said stepping closer to the Saiyan. Suddenly, Krillin was hit with an unknown force and was sent flying into KAME HOUSE creating a whole in the wall.

"Krillin!"

Goku turned back to the Saiyan seething with anger, then noticed something and was shocked beyond belief.

"A TAIL!"

The Saiyan warrior had a tail just like Gohan and Naruto. Bulma and Roshi trembled in shock and fear as they watched the tail twirl around. Naruto dashed out of KAME HOUSE and the first thing he saw was the Saiyan warrior and his tail twitching.

"What happened out here? I was in the restroom when there was a sudden crashing sound from out here." Naruto then found Krillin's led sticking out if the hole in the wall of the house and quickly helped him out.

"Thanks Naruto," Krillin said holding his head and wiping blood from his lower lip.

The warrior instantly spotted Naruto's tail.

"So, there was another Saiyan on this planet. I could have sworn we only sent one to this planet," he said.

"_Saiyan? Maybe I can get some answers from this guy,"_ Naruto thought.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked demanding answers.

"What, you mean to tell me you don't recognize me, Kakarot?" the warrior asked.

"I told you, I'm not this Kakarot person! And I've never seen you before in my life!"

The warrior grimaced. _"What has happened to you, Kakarot?"_

"Tell me, did you ever suffer a hit to the head when you were young?

Roshi's body tensed up.

"Yeah, and like I told Naruto, I don't remember it very well but I did hit my head when I was a child," Goku said trying to get Gohan to back away. Bulma came up and snatched Gohan and retreated to the back.

"You fool, you forgot!"

"What, tell me what I forgot!" Goku demanded.

"Goku…" Roshi said. He got everyone's attention. "There's something your grandfather told me a long time ago that I think you should know. Long ago, when your grandfather was walking through the woods, he found a crater that had been recently made. He went to examine the crater more closely, and found what looked like a space ship and you in a little round pod. He tried to take care of you, but you were downright uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then, one day, there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather thought he had lost you, but miraculously you survived. Yes any other child would've died, but you recovered. After that you became a happy loving boy."

"I-I'm from outer space?"

"Yes…"

Bulma walked up to them. "Well that explains a lot. So do you think Goku has some connection to this guy?"

"I really don't know," Roshi said.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Okay, I have a questing for you. Since you know about the Saiyans, I want you to tell me who they really are."

The Saiyan frowned. "Well, I wasn't expecting to be giving a history lesson when I arrived. But sure, why not. After all, Kakarot will be working for me from now on and I like my subordinates to be well informed. But first I'll tell Kakarot a little about himself."

The group tensed up and was ready for anything to happen.

"Kakarot, you were born on the planet, Vegeta. You're a space fighter; a Saiyan warrior, just like me."

"_So, Goku really is Kakarot. I'm glad I've been training under the right person after all,"_ Naruto thought relieved.

"Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raditz, your big brother, Kakarot."

Everyone was flabbergasted at that newsflash, especially Goku.

"Goku has a…a brother!" Krillin asked; his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Goku, h-he looks a l-little bit l-like you…" Bulma stuttered.

"Why should I believe you?" Goku asked.

Krillin put his two cents in. "Yeah, why is Goku here if he's from another planet?"

"Well, that's quite simple," Raditz snickered. "We sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants, a mission he has failed miserably."

"What!" Goku's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You see, we Saiyans are like "Planet Brokers". We scavenge for planets that would bring a high price in the galactic market. Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of any life, and make them ready for sale. It's a very profitable business, and we take great pride in being efficient in our work. For example, if we find a planet with strong inhabitants we sent our adult fighters to wipe then out, but for a planet full of weaklings like this one, one of our babies is more sufficient to carry out the order. So, does that answer your question boy?"

"Oh yeah, and if that's what you say Saiyans are I want nothing to do with them. By your description, I'd say you were nothing but space pirates!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm. How can you say that? You're a Saiyan too, you should be eager to show your true power to the universe," Raditz said. "Tell me, who were your parents kid? I know there were two other Saiyans we sent out there, but we haven't heard from them at all."

"You mean Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And don't worry about them. They died the day I was born 18 years ago."

"Hmm, well that's a pity. They would've been very useful to us," Raditz said. "Kakarot, if you hadn't of forgotten your orders to eliminate all life on this planet it would of taken you a year or two at the most." Raditz gazed into the sky. "Especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

Goku glared. "Let me guess, I was probably supposed to blow that up too?"

Raditz scowled and yelled, "You idiot! You know as well as I do that the moon is the key to unlocking your full potential! I'm sure at least once in your life you've looked at the full moon!"

Krillin, Bulma and Roshi paled as they remembered Goku's transformation at the full moon. Naruto wasn't surprised at all since he experienced his own transformation first hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku shouted.

Raditz flinched then noticed something wrong. "W-What happened to your tail, Kakarot!"

"My tail? That thing was removed permanently a long time ago," Goku said.

"You really are an idiot. Do you realize what you have done? Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon! Now I can see why you can be on good terms with these weaklings," Raditz said furiously. He then turned to Naruto. "You there, boy. I don't think I ever caught your name."

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"I take it you have seen the full moon, am I right?"

"That's right, and I can control my transformation. Even though I had a little help," Naruto said referring to Kyuubi.

"_Hmm. There's something strange about that boy."_ Raditz clicked his scouter to scan Naruto. The results surprised him. _"Strange indeed. My scouter is picking up two power levels. His own, and then a second within him. It must be at least three times stronger than his own. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on him," _Raditz thought with a glare.

"Why don't you come with me? I can train you to be a true Saiyan warrior," Raditz said with pride in his voice.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't want anything to do with you! Now get lost!"

Raditz closed his eyes and smirked.

"And you can forget about me joining you," Goku said. "This planet is my home, and these are my friends, and I will protect them! Now just leave us alone!"

Raditz opened his eyes and walked past him. Bulma picked up Gohan and quickly moved out of his way. "So, baby brother wants to be left alone. Well it's a shame that's not going to happen," he said. "No, I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us for that. You see, three years ago our planet Vegeta met an unfortunate accident when a comet struck the planet's surface. It vaporized the planet along with the entire Saiyan race."

Raditz turned to face Goku. "There's not too many of us left now, brother. In fact, as far as we can tell there are only five, including you. But with Naruto here that makes six. We were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet was destroyed. Like you, brother, the rest of us were sent out to perform a few "hostile takeovers". And now we've found a planet we'd like to conquer. It should bring in a very high price. Unfortunately though, the job is a bit too big for the four of us to handle. We were afraid we would have to pass it up, until I remembered you, Kakarot. You are not as powerful as I would have hoped, but with you and Naruto's help we should manage nicely."

He walked up to Goku and leaned in to look directly into his eyes. "So, what do you think? Aren't you excited? You should be. I've come to bring you back into the fold."

"I've heard enough!" Goku shouted. Raditz actually flinched and then smirked and chuckled at his brother's bravery.

"I'd die before I'd join a gang of pirates like you!"

"Interesting…" Raditz pondered. Then he gazed at Naruto. "I've meaning to ask you, Naruto. Care to explain to me how you parents died. I'm pretty sure the planet they were sent to wasn't inhabited by strong people."

Naruto smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of a ninja pal. It was the day I was born. A Nine-tailed Demon Fox called Kyuubi attacked our village. My mother, Kushina, was in labor at the time, and then she died giving birth to me. My father, Minato, was battling the Fox. And if Saiyans are as strong as you say, then I guess a demon can be just as strong, because Kyuubi was too powerful to kill. Considering she was the Queen of all Demons, I'm not all that surprised. My father had no other choice but to seal away Kyuubi's spirit. He chose me because an adult or an object wouldn't be able to hold her for very long, and so a new born child without their chakra coils formed yet could hold the demon until the day they die. I home the Fox's spirit within me. That's how they died, Raditz."

Raditz scowled. _"So that was the second power level my scouter picked up from him. If he were to join us, things would fall right into our hands quite easily. It's a pity he's refusing."_

Then Raditz's gaze fell on Gohan. "You know Kakarot; I couldn't help noticing that your son has a tail."

"You leave Gohan out of this!" Goku snarled. Bulma pulled Gohan closer to her as if to protect him.

"I'll decide that! If you and Naruto won't come I'll have to settle with taking the boy instead."

"We'll see about that!" Goku said falling into a stance to fight. Naruto joined him.

"Well then…" Raditz phased out and reappeared in front of Goku and Naruto. Before they could react, Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach and elbowed Naruto in his chest sending them crashing into the sand. They lied there cringing in agony, holding the area they were just struck. Gohan broke free of Bulma's grip and scurried to his fallen father.

"Gohan, no!" Bulma shouted desperately trying to catch him; Krillin and Roshi trying to help. When Gohan was just two feet away from his daddy, Raditz snatch him up by the back of his shirt.

"Like I said, I'm taking your son. If you ever want to see him alive again I suggest you do as I say," Raditz said with a crying Gohan in his hand.

Bulma, Roshi and Krillin stood close by seething in anger and fear.

"Come on Goku, Naruto, you guys have to get up!" Krillin said.

They tried, but the pain was just too great.

"Now then," Raditz said. "I'll give you one day to think about my offer. Although let's be reasonable Kakarot, I'm not giving you or Naruto a choice. I want you to do something for me when you decide to join us, and you will. I want you to start by killing 100 of these pathetic earthlings. Just stack them here on the beach. I'll be back tomorrow for a head count."

Bulma, Krillin and Roshi were now trembling in horror at Raditz's demand.

"So what do you say, Kakarot? I do hope you come through for me on this one. After all, this boy is my nephew, it'd be a shame if I had to hurt him," he chuckled which turned into a full blown laughter. Goku reach out to his son in hopes that he could save him.

"What's wrong, Kakarot? You haven't answered me yet. Let's try again. By this time tomorrow I want you to eliminate 100 humans. Do you understand?"

Goku reluctantly nodded his head while trying to ease the pain his stomach was in.

"That's good. You can make sure that Naruto helps you as well. You do this little job for me and you can join us, but fail and I'll make sure your son meets an unpleasant end." Raditz said with a smirk.

"You coward; hiding behind a kid!" Krillin shouted.

"That's right you sick bastard! Besides, it won't do you any good because Goku is incapable of killing anyone!" Roshi added.

"Quiet you fools. Kakarot is a Saiyan. You'd be quite surprised at what he can do. But either way, it doesn't matter. Everyone on this planet will be eliminated soon. After our current assignment, I've decided that the Earth will be our next target."

Everyone gaped in horror at his announcement.

"Even without Kakarot or Naruto, four Saiyans should be more than enough for the job. We could conquer this pathetic planet in our sleep." Raditz turned to Goku. "So you see, if you were to kill 100 earthlings now or not the results will be the same."

Goku crawled and grabbed Raditz's ankle. "Please leave Gohan out of this," he struggled to say.

"I wish I could Kakarot, but you understand. I had to give a little push for you to do what I asked," Raditz said.

"Please…let him go," Goku begged.

"Just look at how pathetic you are, begging. Please brother show some…pride," Raditz said. He kicked Goku's hand to release his grip on his ankle.

"You have until tomorrow. Try to enjoy it." Raditz then took to the air till he was hovering over the house. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Raditz, which surprised him, and threw a punch to Raditz's face. But before his fist came into contact with Raditz, he smirked and disappeared; causing Naruto to hit an afterimage. Raditz then appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying through the roof of KAME HOUSE.

"I admire that boy's spirit and bravery. Let's hope you are just like him, Kakarot. I'm expecting great things from both of you!" Raditz laughed as he took off with a crying Gohan in toe.

"GOHAN!" Goku shouted reaching out to them. He then fell to his knees and started beating the ground in frustration as he watched them disappear from view.

_The unthinkable has happened. Gohan was now in the clutches of the evil Raditz. What lengths will Goku go to ensure the safety of his son? Find out on the next chapter of Naruto Z…_

~End of Chapter 4~

_All right people that was the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it and are hoping for more._


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright you patient readers, the time has come for chapter five. But this isn't just any chapter, this will be a chapter dedicated to you readers for your support. Now here's a special announcement from Naruto and Goku._

_Goku: Hey, Naruto, what does your scouter say about the hits this story has received?_

_Naruto: (clicks his scouter) ! It's over 9000!_

_Goku: What! That's incredible! We really appreciate your support for this fic!_

_Naruto: Now, it's time for the next chapter to begin! And remember, Anime-Fan 2011 doesn't own me, or Dragon Ball Z!_

~oOo~

Chapter 5

~oOo~

Naruto woke up in front of Kyuubi's cage within his mind.

"Agh, what hit me?" Naruto asked grabbing his throbbing skull.

"**What the hell is going on, Naruto? I was enjoying my peaceful nap, then all of a sudden I'm being shaken like a rag doll and you're lying in front of my cage!"**

"Sorry, but when we arrived at Master Roshi's, we ran into another Saiyan named Raditz. I finally got information that I wanted. Turns out the Saiyans are Planet Brokers and they go around the universe and destroy all life on a planet and sell it for money. And we were right, Goku really is Kakarot and is a Saiyan," Naruto said.

"**Well, that was unexpected. I guess the only Saiyans that get my respect are Goku, your mother and your father. By looking at your memories, that Raditz guy actually makes me shiver. If Minato can hold his own against me, who knows how powerful this Raditz truly is,"** she said.

"Yeah, how long have I been unconscious?" Naruto asked.

"**About 30 minutes. I think you should wake up now. That Bulma girl is with you,"** Kyuubi said as Naruto faded.

~oOo~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Bulma watching over him. Her worried face turned glad, and she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said with her hand to her chest. She could breathe easy now.

"What happened, Bulma? Where is everyone?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see no one else in the room.

"They all went after Raditz to rescue Gohan."

"Please, I want you to tell me what all that has happened when I was out cold," Naruto said firmly.

"Well…"

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto appeared in front of Raditz, which surprised him, and threw a punch to Raditz's face. But before his fist came into contact with Raditz, he smirked and disappeared; causing Naruto to hit an afterimage. Raditz then appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying through the roof of KAME HOUSE._

_"I admire that boy's spirit and bravery. Let's hope you are just like him, Kakarot. I'm expecting great things from both of you!" Raditz laughed as he took off with a crying Gohan in toe._

_"GOHAN!" Goku shouted reaching out to them. He then fell to his knees and started beating the ground in frustration as he watched them disappear from view. _

_Bulma quickly ran inside to help Naruto. She found him in a small crater in the wooden floor. With some effort, she helped him to the couch. She made sure he was alright before she quickly ran back outside. Krillin and Roshi helped Goku over to the porch._

"_I hope Gohan's okay," Goku said with his head down._

"_I believe Gohan's just fine. If he wanted to hurt Gohan, he would have done it already. It's you he's really interested in," Roshi said._

"_That man's a beast, I don't know how in the world how we're going to beat him," Krillin said._

_There was silence for a few seconds, until a thought came to Goku. _

"_That's it! His tail, that's his weakness!" he said as he struggled to rise to his feet. "Remember when someone pulled my tail? It hurt, and I couldn't move."_

"_Yeah, but do you really think he's just going to let you walk up and grab his tail?" Krillin asked._

"_No, at least not by myself. That's why I'm asking for your help. I'd ask Naruto but he's out cold," Goku said._

"_W-what! You don't mean to…" Krillin panicked._

"_Don't worry, we'll go with you!" Roshi said with determination._

"_WHAT!" shouted Krillin in disbelief._

"_We'll put that space pirate out of business, won't we Krillin!"_

"_Well, i-if there's three of us, it could be possible…but it's unlikely," Krillin said still unsure. Then a thought came to his mind that put his mind at ease. _

"_Hey, if anything were to happen to me you'd wish me back with the Dragon Balls right?" he asked Bulma._

"_You can count on me," she said._

"_Wait you guys, I'm sorry but you've already been brought back to life with the Dragon Balls once. So has Master Roshi," Goku said. That smashed Krillin's hopes._

"_So that's it, if any of you die this time it will be for keeps. The Dragon won't grant the same wish twice," Goku said. "It's too risky, so you two should just stay here."_

"_And let you fight on your own! That's suicide!" Krillin said. "You think we're just going to sit here while you go off to get killed?"_

"_Then let's go right now, and hit him head on!" Goku said. If we go now, he'll never expect it and it might give us an edge."_

"_But hoe are going to find him?" Roshi asked._

"_I haven't figured that part out yet."_

"_Wait, Gohan had a Dragon Ball on his hat right?" Bulma asked._

"_Yeah…" Goku answered._

"_Then why don't we use the Dragon Radar?"_

_Bulma pulled the Dragon Radar from her pocket and clicked it on. Yellow light indicating the Dragon Balls locations appeared, and one was seen moving._

"_See, that's them right there!"_

_Then it stopped moving._

"_Well, at least they're not in outer space somewhere," Bulma said._

"_Alright, let's get going guys. You ready?" Goku asked._

"_As ready as we'll ever be. But who knows, we might just be able to beat that idiot," Krillin said with determination, even if he was still scared out of his mind._

"_Well, whatever happens, just know that you two are the best pupils I've ever had," Roshi said._

"_And I'll be here looking after Naruto when he wakes up," Bulma said._

_Everyone nodded, and were about to take off until they were interrupted by,_

"_You never succeed; you're too weak to pull it off."_

_They were startled by the voice and looked around to find no one, until they looked up and found Piccolo hovering over KAME HOUSE. They really weren't expecting to see him at all._

"_Great, what else could go wrong today?" Krillin asked._

_Piccolo landed in front of them and said, "I suppose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it."_

"_So, what do you want Piccolo?" Goku asked getting ready to fight if he had to._

"_Yeah, what are you doing here?" Roshi asked. "This is my island."_

"_I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here," Piccolo said._

"_Yeah? And just what do you know about him?" Goku asked._

"_I know this much. The only way for us to win, is if I go with you."_

_What? Piccolo actually wanted to help them? This shocked everyone definitely._

"_I know that we're enemies, but here me out. You've seen how strong he is, which means neither of us has a chance at standing against him alone. We'd be dead before the fight even started. However, if we team up there's a slight possibility that we can overpower him. It's the only way; agreed?"_

_The tension on the island was building inch by inch._

"_I don't know. How do I know that you won't turn on me?" Goku asked._

"_The fact is; you don't. I'll be honest that my reasons for doing this are purely selfish. I could care less what happens to you son." Piccolo's glare deepened. "But I won't let that guy take over the earth. I plan to do that myself."_

_Bulma yelped and pulled Turtle in front of her as a shield, which he didn't enjoy at all._

"_As far as I'm concerned, as much as the idea sickens me, I'm willing to put our differences aside. And this is only a temporary truce; the next time we meet it will be as enemies once again."_

"_And when that time comes, I'll promise to whatever it takes to stop you." Goku turned around with a smile, but was still glaring at Piccolo. "But until then it looks like we're a team. You got a deal."_

"_Piccolo smirked. "Alright, let's consider it done. If you can stand working with me, I suppose I can bare working with you. But don't forget, when this is over our alliance is terminated."_

"_Geez, unbelievable," Krillin mumbled._

"_Bulma we're going to need your Dragon Radar," Goku said._

_She handed him the Radar. Then he took a deep breath and shouted, "Nimbus!"_

"_Hey Piccolo, you think you can keep up with the Flying Nimbus?" Goku smirked._

"_Are you kidding? I'll be embarrassed if you can even keep up with me on that silly little toy."_

_Goku leaped up onto the Nimbus and they took off into the direction the Radar was pointing; leaving Bulma, Roshi and Krillin to ponder what just happened. _

"_I don't know if I should be relieved or not. How can we be sure we can trust Piccolo?" Krillin asked._

"_I know. I'd be more comfortable if Naruto went with Goku instead, if he wasn't unconscious," Bulma said._

_Roshi recovered from his shock. "Wow, I still can't believe that just happened. It's incredible!"_

"_Are you serious?" Krillin asked Roshi as if the old coot had lost his mind._

"_Think about it. Those two are the strongest fighters the world has to offer, and together they might actually win! Hurry and fire up those jets, we're going after them!"_

_~Flashback End~_

"So, Goku-sensei and Piccolo are fighting Raditz right now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and I don't know if they're winning or not," Bulma said worriedly.

"Well, no use me sitting around here while they're having all the fun," Naruto said rising to his feet.

"Wait! Are you sure you're okay to move about?"

"I heal fast, Bulma. So there's nothing to worry about!" Naruto said as he ran out the front door.

He took out his scouter he had in his pocket and clicked it. "I'm surprised this thing is still intact," he said. His scouter indicated their location and quickly took off into the sky.

Bulma ran outside and watched Naruto fly off into the distance.

"Please be careful, Naruto…"

~oOo~

Naruto was soaring as fast as he could to try and get there in time to help.

"_Hey, Kyuubi, when we get there I don't want you to interfere with the fight unless I say so,"_

"_**Are you crazy kid? He'll kill you easily if you don't use my power!"**_

"_I'll only use your power depending on the outcome of the fight."_

"_**Fine, but you better not die."**_

~oOo~

Krillin and Roshi were in Bulma's jet, flying over landscapes, trying to find Goku and Piccolo's current location.

"How are we doing Krillin? Are we getting close?" Roshi asked.

"If we had the dragon Radar, we'd probably be there by now. I just hope those two aren't dead by the time we get there."

"Well at least with Piccolo fighting alongside Goku, they have a fighting chance."

"Yeah, but the fact he's with Piccolo is what worries me the most! I mean, he's one of the bad guys. For all we know he's already teamed up with Raditz and blasted Goku and…" Roshi interrupted Krillin.

"Goku can't beat Raditz alone, and I doubt we could be any much help! So we might as well put our faith in Piccolo! If he can't help Goku, or won't, then there's no one else who can."

"_Good luck, Goku,"_ Krillin thought.

Suddenly, something zoomed right passed them at top speed; leaving Krillin and Roshi stunned.

"Whoa, what was that?" Krillin asked.

~oOo~

Goku and Piccolo were breathing hard trying to catch their breath. They were covered in bruises; nothing major…well except for Piccolo who lost his left arm due to Raditz's last energy blast.

Currently, Goku was fighting Raditz on his own. He was giving Piccolo some time to charge up an attack he said should do some damage on Raditz. Raditz blocked every punch and kick Goku threw at him. Then the tables turned and Raditz was pummeling Goku with much faster and harder attacks, then he used a round house kick to send Goku grinding into the ground.

But Goku quickly regained himself and pushed off the ground into the air.

"He's persistent, I'll give him that," Raditz said amused.

Goku then cupped his hands and brought his hands to his right side.

"KA…ME…"

Raditz's eyes widened in shock. "What, that's not possible! His power level is skyrocketing! 900…910!"

"HA…ME…"

"But how! He knows how to concentrate all of his energy into one spot!"

Then he quickly turned to Piccolo and was just as stunned.

"His power level is rising too. It's over 1000, and it's still going up!"

"HAAAAA!" Goku fired his attack. Raditz dashed to avoid Goku's Kamehameha Wave, but Goku wasn't giving him that chance. He pulled up and the blast followed; closing in on Raditz. Since Raditz couldn't outrun the blast, he turned and held his palm out and blocked the attack. When the attack made contact with his palm, there was an explosion. The debris cleared and Raditz came out without a scratch. But that doesn't mean there wasn't any pain running through his whole arm.

"He canceled it out," Goku growled. "Piccolo had better hurry."

"Is that all you got brother? Then it's my turn to show you how it's done!" Raditz said as he flexed his arm back. He then fired a ki blast that Goku didn't have time to dodge. The blast hit and sent a shock throughout his body. He fell out of the sky and face planted into the ground.

Raditz appeared in front of Goku and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. He suddenly paused as he felt up rising power and turned to Piccolo.

The green man was finished charging his attack. You could see a small ball of energy sparking at the tip of his fingers. "Let's see you block this one!"

Raditz started to sweat at the sheer power his scouter was reading.

"How foolish of me to underestimate these guys. Power level of 1330; I can't block that! Fine then green man, let's see what you got!"

"It's all yours! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Piccolo shot out his arm and fired an orange beam with swirl added to it putting it into a drilling motion. Raditz was frozen as he witnessed the speed of the attack. Goku was stunned as well that Piccolo could create such an attack. Raditz quickly regained his senses and quickly moved out of the way of the blast, but not without his armor getting caught in the attack and his shoulder getting singed. The blast kept going until it crashed into a mountain in the background and exploded; emanating a blinding light as well.

When the light and debris cleared a huge chunk of the mountain was missing, but Piccolo was more interested in what happened to Raditz. There the Saiyan stood with his shoulder armor gone and his right shoulder singed from the attack. What disturbed Piccolo the most was the Raditz was smirking at him like it was nothing to him.

"My, look how easily your attack pierced through my armor. However it's fortunate for me that your aim needs a little work."

"I can't believe he dodged it! He's faster than the speed of light!" Piccolo said.

"Now it's my turn. I'm going to show you a little trick of my own. It's the one I was going to use when we first met, remember?" Raditz said with a sinister smirk.

"Yeah, I know…" Piccolo shuddered.

"You remember what it was called, right?" Raditz raised his left arm and a ball of intense energy formed in his palm. "DOUBLE SUNDAE!"

But before Raditz could act, a blur zoomed past Piccolo and an unknown force slammed into Raditz's face, sending him grinding into the ground.

Piccolo was shocked at the speed, and found Naruto Uzumaki with his knee out indicating that he just kneed Raditz in the face. He set his food down, folded his arms and grinned.

"I haven't missed the fun have I?"

Goku looked up from his position on the ground and grinned. "No, I think you just made it just in time."

Naruto turned around to face Piccolo.

"You're Piccolo right? You think you can charge up that attach of yours up again?"

"Y-Yeah, but it will take up a bit more time. If you can hold him off for at least five minutes…"

Naruto nodded his head. "Consider it done."

Raditz rose to his feet while wiping a strand of blood from his lip. "That was a cheap shot." Then he saw Naruto and smirked.

"So, the boy decided to show up. I was beginning to think I killed you with that simple little kick I gave you earlier."

Naruto snorted. "Please, I've gone though much worse than that. I've been beaten to near death multiple times before, so that kick was nothing really."

"Is that a fact? Well then, why don't I put you out of your misery and kill you now. It'll save me the trouble of hunting you down after I kill these two."

"You shouldn't underestimate a ninja pal. You'll regret it." Naruto crouched down into a fighting stance ready to fight. Raditz just stood there with a smirk thinking this will be an easy kill.

Naruto dashed towards Raditz and threw jabs and kicks, which Raditz blocked easily. Raditz threw a jab to Naruto's face, but was surprised that Naruto blocked easily and countered with a knee to Raditz's stomach. Raditz gritted his teeth and elbowed Naruto in the chest then followed with a round house kick to his head. Naruto slid across the ground and regained his posture. He then formed his famous hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a huge puff of smoke, 1000 Naruto clones surrounded Raditz. He smirked and busted out laughing.

"Is that the best you can do? Just summoning up worthless afterimages? Sure it'll be harder to find you, but there's nothing to stop me from destroying you!"

The clones smirked and five charged at him. Raditz's cocky attitude was his only flaw in this fight. He didn't move from his spot thinking that the clones would just faze right through him. Boy was he wrong. Time seemed to have slowed down as the clones advanced closer and closer to Raditz. Until a fist made contact with his face.

The other clones got a hit in and it continued onward. Clone 2 kneed him in the stomach, clone 3 kicked him in the ribs, clone 4 slammed his elbow into Raditz's chin, and clone 5 double kicked Raditz in his spine. The clones jumped away from Raditz and he fell to his knees withering in agony and coughed up blood.

"_This boy, those weren't afterimages. They were solid clones! He can actually create solid clones!"_

Raditz was pissed that this kid could do such an impossible thing. He rose to his feet and glared at Naruto and gritted his teeth.

"Alright, you little wretch. I'm done playing games." Raditz's power started rising. The earth around him began to crumble and levitate into the air. Then with a sudden burst of energy, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME, YOU SHALL DIE!"

He disappeared and started demolishing the clones. He took out the clones with punches, kicks, energy blasts, anything he could to destroy everything in his path. After his rampage, every last clone was demolished and the real Naruto was still standing, but not without a few bruises. He had a hell of a time avoiding those ki blasts.

Raditz was panting and smirking at Naruto. "You're the only one left. Now, I'm going to enjoy pummeling you to a bloody pulp!"

They charged at each other and began the flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto kicked Raditz in the ribs; Raditz kneed Naruto in the gut; Naruto elbowed Raditz in the face, and so on. Every blow was like hearing an explosion.

They separated, and Naruto created five shadow clones and they began a barrage of ki blasts.

Raditz teleported to different locations to avoid the blasts until he blasted a few himself and took out two clones.

Raditz teleported in front of Naruto and his clones and started again. Raditz was having a hard time with blocking the clones' blows since they were right beside him. So he held his arms out and disintegrated the two clones with ki beams.

Naruto took this chance to straight punch Raditz in the stomach with all he had, and made Raditz cough up blood. Naruto continued with a flip kick to Raditz's face and sent him hurtling to the ground. He created three more clones at the location Raditz was plummeting and kicked him back up.

"NA-RU-TO" Naruto brought his leg up, and when Raditz was within striking distance, slammed his foot into his chest. "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

Raditz was sent back down, and crashed into the earth creating an explosion of debris. When the debris cleared, Raditz laid in a crater grunting in pain.

Piccolo and Goku were amazed at the strength displayed by the fighters. Goku especially for Naruto. Where did he get that strength? He wasn't even using Kyuubi's power.

Raditz struggled to get up to his feet. Naruto lowered himself to the ground.

"I don't understand. How do you have so much power? You weren't this strong the last time." Raditz said clutching his chest.

"Like I said before, you should never underestimate a ninja. It's a grave mistake."

Raditz suddenly teleported in front of Naruto and kneed him in the stomach sent him grinding into the dirt. Raditz then stomped on Naruto's ribcage breaking a few ribs with a sickening crunch. "It's also vital to keep your guard up."

"That was a cheap shot…" Naruto grunted.

"Consider it payback for the earlier cheap shot you inflicted on me," Raditz said. "Now it time to say good-bye."

He looked over at Piccolo. "What's the matter, green man? Aren't you suppose to be charging your attack to try and kill me?" he taunted.

Piccolo growled in frustration. "It's no good, I need more time…"

Raditz turned his attention back to Naruto. He raised his arm again to perform his attack for the third try, but before he could charge it up he sensed something.

"What's that? I'm picking up an enormous power level."

He looked and looked, but there was nothing there. Until he looked towards the crater his space pod was in, and his space pod burst into pieces, reveling an enraged Gohan.

"What!"

Piccolo and Goku were surprised as well. Naruto could only stare wide eyed. Gohan landed outside the crater. Goku quickly regained his senses and shouted, "Gohan, you're free! Quickly, run away from here!"

But Gohan didn't move. He continued to send Raditz a dead glare. Raditz's scouter was reading Gohan's power level, and the results didn't really help the situation at all.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Power level 1370, impossible for a kid…and it's still going up!"

That threw everyone for a loop.

Gohan then began to glow with energy flowed from his body.

"You leave my big brother ALOOOOOOONE!"

The energy around Gohan exploded and sent his soaring towards Raditz and in no time flat; he bashed into Raditz's gut and cracked his armor. Raditz stumbled back while holding his stomach and coughed up more blood.

"Th-That little brat. He cracked my armor; no one's ever done that," Raditz grunted.

Gohan landed on the ground beside Naruto. He rose to his feet and run to Naruto.

"Gohan, what was that about you calling me 'big brother'?"

"Well, you always spent time with me so I started looking up to you as an older brother," Gohan said.

Raditz was slowly making his way towards Gohan. His scouter was indicating that all the power he had was gone. Raditz froze in place. "What the-hay kid, what happened to all that power you had?"

Gohan turned around scared. "What power?"

"Play dumb if you like, but you pay all the same," Raditz growled as he kept stumbling towards Gohan and Naruto.

"D-Daddy, Naruto, help me…"

"Raditz, leave him alone!" Goku shouted.

Raditz swung his left arm, and struck Gohan in the neck.

Time stood still. Naruto watched as Gohan flew a few feet and slide across the ground, and laid there unmoving.

"Gohan!" Goku jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could to his son's side. Even Piccolo couldn't believe what Raditz had done. Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi could see everything Naruto could see, and she could only stare in horror.

Goku ran past Raditz until he was at his son's side. He fell to his knees and picked the boy up into his arms.

"Hmph, I need to finish the job and kill that kid. He's even more powerful that you little brother and it could be very bad for us if he ever learns to control it," Raditz said.

_*B-Bump* *B-Bump*_

That was all Naruto could hear. He sank into his mindscape and appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"_Hey, Kyuubi…"_

"_**I know Naruto. You don't have to say anything,"**_ she said as red chakra oozed out from the cage and consumed Naruto.

Raditz turned his attention to Naruto. "Well, I suppose it would be a good thing to destroy you first since you were the only one who could put up a fight."

He walked up to him and lifted his foot. "Now, you really will die!"

Before he could even move, red chakra swirled around Naruto and pushed Raditz back. Naruto rose to his feet. All his wounds were healed as if he was never injured. His hair became wilder, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened, his finger nails grew longer and sharper, and his canine teeth grew into sharp fangs. He opened his eyes and they were blood red.

Raditz stared in pure shock. _"That's impossible; his power level is twice as high as last time! It's over 2000 and rising!"_

"You'll pay for that Raditz. I'll kill you for harming my little brother…"

Raditz watched as three chakra tails grew behind Naruto. _"That must be the other power level my scouter was picking up earlier on that island! I had no idea it was this powerful!"_

Goku and Piccolo were just as shocked as Raditz. Piccolo was thinking that if this kid was this strong, then he'd have no chance at ruling the planet. Goku was only glad that Gohan was unconscious and couldn't see this. The boy could have been frightened to death of Naruto.

Naruto disappeared, and reappeared behind Raditz and sent him flying into the air with a kick. He vanished again to reappear in front of Raditz and pummeled him with an endless combo of punches and kicks. Without making a hand sign, six shadow clones appeared and gained some distance between the real Naruto and Raditz.

After ending his barrage of punches and kicks, he round house kicked Raditz to one of the clones, and then the clone gave a powerful punch and sent Raditz to another clone and so on and so forth. One of the clones kicked Raditz to the real Naruto. When they dispersed, Naruto shot out his left arm and the chakra around his arm shot towards Raditz and grabbed him. Naruto then raised his arm and then slammed it into the ground. He then continued by dragging Raditz along the ground making a streak in the ground.

This lasted a few more minutes before Naruto lifted his arm again and retracted it pulling Raditz to him at a fast pace. He opened his right hand and a ball of swirling chakra formed in his palm.

When Raditz was within striking distance, Naruto thrust his right arm out and shouted, "RASENGON!"

The ball of chakra slammed into Raditz chest causing him to cry in agony, then with a sudden burst of power, Raditz was sent spinning into the earth; creating an explosion of debris. When the debris cleared, Raditz laid in the center of a huge crater unmoving with his mouth wide open.

The red chakra disappeared, and Naruto's appearance returned back to normal. He descended to the ground and landed by Goku and looked at Gohan in his arms.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Goku smiled and said, "He'll be just fine, he's just unconscious."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Piccolo and walked towards him. Because of that display of power, Piccolo flinched a little when the boy turned to him. Naruto stood in front of Piccolo, smiled and held out his hand.

"Thanks for helping Goku-sensei, Piccolo."

Piccolo glanced at Naruto's hand. He smirked and turned away. "Don't get the wrong idea kid. My reasons for helping Goku are my own."

Naruto smirked in return and went back to Goku.

"So, what are we going to do about-" Suddenly a ki blast appeared out of nowhere, and pierced through Naruto's chest. Piccolo and Goku watched in horror as Naruto tumbled to the ground with a bloody hole in his chest.

In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was screaming in horror. Back at Master Roshi's island, Bulma was sitting on the couch when suddenly she got this dreaded feeling that something bad had just happened.

Piccolo and Goku look in the direction the blast came from, and were shocked to see Raditz standing there with his right arm extended while heavily panting.

"Miserable little brat. That didn't tickle you know…"

"I can't believe he's still standing after all that," Piccolo said.

Goku ran to Naruto's side. "Naruto! Say something; anything!"

Naruto's only response was him coughing up blood and held the area where the blood was oozing out. Goku laid his son down next to Naruto and turned to Raditz and unleashed killer intent. He instantly disappeared and reappeared behind him and had him in a Full Nelson.

"What the?" he said as he tried to pry Goku off his back

"Piccolo, quickly, use your attack!" Goku shouted.

"Goku you surprise even me sometimes. Now hold him tight, this will take a little time!"

Raditz was doing everything he could to get Goku off his back.

"You know, it never pays to take a life," Goku said.

"You fool, if you keep this up, you'll die as well!" Raditz said. "How do you expect to dodge that blast and keep me here!"

"You're right, I can't." Goku was having a hard time keeping Raditz in one place. Even with all the injuries he received, he could still put up a struggle. "Piccolo, would you hurry up? I can't hold him much longer!"

"Hang on, I'm almost ready!" Piccolo then smirked. _"So you're going to sacrifice yourself. How 'noble' of you and how convenient for me. Then again, it'll only be a matter of time before your friends' wish you back with the Dragon Balls. Too bad…"_

"Kakarot, if you don't let me go we're both going to die! Do you really want to die as well!"

"If it's the only way to beat you, then it's fine by me."

After a few more minutes of endless struggle from Raditz, Piccolo was finally finished charging his attack. "Prepare yourself Goku, its ready! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Raditz screamed out on terror as the beam came closer and closer. Goku braced himself for the finishing blow. Then it slammed into Raditz, but didn't stop there. It pierced through Raditz and continued and impaled Goku as well. Goku released Raditz and they both toppled over to the ground; blood oozing from their wound.

"K-Kakarot…how could he…it makes no sense…the fool…now we're both dead…"

Piccolo chuckled. "No, you'll die alone. Goku won't be gone for long; I suspect his friends will make sure him and that boy Naruto will be back within the week."

"What! Th-That's impossible… Tell me h-how…" Raditz said coughing up blood.

"Gladly. You see, on this planet we have something called the Dragon Balls. When all seven of them are gathered they have the power to grant any wish. That includes bringing back the dead. So you see, it will be Goku and Naruto who have the last laugh."

It was Raditz's turn to chuckle. "No…I'm afraid you're wrong green man. The device on my face, it is also a transmitter. My Saiyan comrades; they heard every word. N-Now they will c-come. I know they will. A-And there i-is nothing you c-can do to s-stop them. They'll seek o-out these Dragon Balls, and destroy everything in their path. You and everything else on this p-planet will be w-wiped out. They'll d-destroy you all."

"When?"

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto.

"How long? When will they get here?"

"Within a year's time. And the funny thing is, that they are much stronger than me," Raditz chuckled.

"S-Stronger…one year…oh no…" Piccolo said.

"So enjoy this little victory of yours today. It means n-nothing. You're as good as dead. I only hope I'm back in time to see it happen. So you see, green man, we can't all have the last laugh." Raditz said as the last of the life in him slipped away.

"Thanks for the warning," Piccolo growled. "We'll deal with your Saiyan friends just like we dealt with you." Piccolo then turned to Goku. "Goku, it's over. He's gone."

Goku and Naruto sighed in relief. Then they noticed something in the distance. A jet was coming closer to the scene.

"Hey, there they are!" Krillin shouted. "But there's only one standing."

"Who is it?" Roshi asked. Then they saw Piccolo standing there staring in their direction.

"Piccolo? Oh no…"

~oOo~

Even as Goku's friends rush to his and Naruto's side, far away, in a distant corner of the galaxy, the events are being cornered with high interest.

On a planet that was once filled with life, were three Saiyan warriors; two males and a female.

One of the males was bald and was ripped. "Raditz is a fool."

"He's a complete disgrace," said the other male who was smaller than the bald Saiyan. "How could he let himself be beaten by some low level fighters?"

"Well, he always was over confident in his abilities. So I'm not all that surprised," said the female Saiyan calmly.

"Maybe we should go teach those Earthlings a lesson," said the bald Saiyan.

"A waste of time. But then again, I am curious."

"Are you thinking about what Raditz said?" asked the female Saiyan.

The smaller male chuckled. "Exactly. Those Dragon Balls caught my interest. Just think of the possibilities you two. If we gather all those Dragon Balls, we could wish for anything we want. Anything… What do you say; don't you think it's worth the trip?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah let's go!" the bald Saiyan said.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," the female Saiyan said.

~oOo~

Back on Earth, Krillin, Roshi and Piccolo were standing over standing over Goku and Naruto.

"Come on Goku, you and Naruto are going to be fine!"

"Krillin, I'm afraid they're not," Roshi said.

"What are you talking about? They will pull through! Tell him Goku, say something!"

Gohan was lying next to Goku. "He's still breathing, so I'd wager your son will be alright Goku," Piccolo said.

"Th-That's good… Chi-Chi would kill me if Gohan was hurt," Goku managed to said.

Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention. "Krillin, could you open my jacket and lift my shirt for me?"

"Um…sure." Krillin unzipped Naruto's jacket and moved his shirt. Naruto formed a hand sign and focused his chakra and the seal on his stomach appeared. Suddenly, it started to glow and a white fluid of energy flowed from the seal and started to form something beside Naruto.

When the formation was complete, a woman with red hair wearing a red kimono shirt with flame designs, and red shorts.

She slowly opened her eyes and curiously looked around.

"W-Where am I? What's going on here?" she asked.

Then she looked down and saw Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Naruto!" She sank to her knees.

"Naruto, what did you do? Why am I out here and not in the seal?" she asked.

"Hey Kyuubi, of course you don't know. You were taking a nap when it happened. Back at Master Roshi's island, I was in his bathroom but I wasn't really using it. On the way here to Earth I was reading a scroll on seals that Pervy-Sage gave me, and came across a particular one. I don't remember what it was called, but I decided to use it on your seal. It was a seal to unseal something in an object. It didn't really say if it worked on humans if there was something sealed in them, but we just found out that it worked after all."

"But why? Why did you do it?" Kyuubi asked as tears were flowing down her face.

"I got to know you on the way here. I know you're not evil like everyone back home thought. I didn't want to take an innocent life with me. You should be free and live your life as a human."

Kyuubi looked confused. "Human, what do you mean?"

"That's another thing about the seal I placed. You're human now, Kyuubi. Your demon chakra still resides inside me."

"Naruto, you idiot. When I was sealed inside you, I was supposed to die with you."

"Well, now you won't have to. You're free now, and you should life your life to the fullest. To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on dying just yet," he chuckled. His eyes then closed as the life left in him vanished. Kyuubi leaned against his body and cried.

"Hey, Krillin," Goku said.

"Yes Goku?"

"I want you to take care of Gohan for me."

"Yeah, you got it. We'll wish you both back with the Dragon Balls."

"I'll…see you…guys…soon…" And with those last few words, Goku joined Naruto in the afterlife.

~oOo~

Back at the planet the three Saiyans were currently resting, they reached their space pods.

"Once we force Kakarot and his friends where the Dragon Balls are, we'll destroy everything in sight including them," the shorter male said.

"And then we can wish Raditz back to life?" the female Saiyan said.

"No, that would be a wasted wish. Someone who could be killed by such weaklings doesn't deserve to live. Besides, I have a far more grater plan in mind. How does the thought of eternal life sound to you?"

"What, living forever?" the bald Saiyan asked. "I like the sound of that. Yeah, and if we can't die then nobody will be able to defeat us," he said as they all got into their space pods.

"Yes indeed, and then we can take our rightful place, among Saiyan Warriors of Legend," the smaller male said.

"You don't mean…" said the female getting a little anxious.

"Yes, we will become Super Saiyans!"

"Now I defiantly like the sound of that!" the bald Saiyan said as their space pods closed and launched into the air and leaving the planet's atmosphere.

~oOo~

"No, Naruto! You can't die! You idiot!" Kyuubi cried as she beat on the boy's dead body.

"I'm sorry my dear, but he's gone," Roshi said with a solemn voice.

"I just can't believe they're both gone," Krillin said.

Then suddenly, both their bodies disappeared.

"What the, they're gone!" Roshi shouted.

Piccolo thought for a moment, then smirked. "I know. It was Kami."

"What, Kami?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, the Guardian of the Earth. You guys should know him. This is defiantly his work. I'm pretty sure he has a special purpose for those two."

_Although it looks like Goku and Naruto left the land of the living, it would be thanks to Kami, a brand new adventure awaits them in the world beyond. And new threats are on the way as three more powerful Saiyans make their way to Earth. Who will be there to stop them?_

_The countdown begins in the next chapter of __**Naruto Z**__..._

~oOo~

_Alright, the next chapter is finally done. I hope you were very patient for this chapter. Because of school starting again, I didn't have that much time to work on this. Now Read and Review, and tell me what you think._

_Until the next chapter… _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this took so long, but school was hectic, and I wanted to work on my other stories before I got farther with this._

_Now without further ado, Chapter 6 everybody!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ…of course you already know that._

~oOo~

Chapter 6

Bulma was sitting patiently on Roshi's couch waiting for them to get home. Even though she was being patient, she was too worried to move. She hoped Goku and Gohan were okay, but she hoped that Naruto was all right mostly. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. When his face ran through her mind, her face heated up and her heart raced. She couldn't understand why. She had only met him a few hours ago, so how could she be feeling this way? Just then, Roshi's front door opened.

Bulma saw Roshi and Krillin walk through the door along with Kyuubi, but her heart stopped when they were the only ones.

"Where are Goku, Gohan and Naruto?" she asked shakily.

Their heads lowered.

"Bulma…Goku and Naruto…they died…fighting Raditz," Roshi said.

They then proceeded to tell her how Piccolo took Gohan with him for special training so he could control a power hidden deep within him so he could help fight the Saiyans that were on their way to Earth, and that Goku will see his son one year from now.

"Then we should be gathering those Dragon Balls so we can bring back Goku and Naruto-kun as soon as possible!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma, do you have any idea how long it will take us to-" Krillin paused. "Wait, where did Naruto become Naruto-_kun_?"

Bulma's face turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway, how are we going to tell Chi-Chi about all this?" Krillin asked.

Kyuubi thought for a moment, then went into the kitchen after Bulma. She found Bulma sitting at a table facing the wall and she could hear sniffling. "You're crying for Naruto-kun aren't you?"

Bulma jumped a little, but calmed down a second later.

"Um, you're Bulma right?"

Bulma wiped the tears away. "That's right, and you must be Kyuubi."

Kyuubi nodded.

"I kinda figured. You weren't exactly here when everyone left. And no, I'm not crying over Naruto; I'm crying because one of my best friends is dead."

"You can't lie to me Bulma. I can sense your feelings for him, despite you only meeting with him recently. I know, because I too have feelings for Naruto. And I think it's good that there is one other person that loves him."

Bulma looked away. "But I'm not sure if it is love yet."

"…Then, when we with Naruto back, we'll have to find out," Kyuubi said smiling, which Bulma returned.

~oOo~

The Check-In Station; the place where every soul in every planet in every galaxy, even in different dimension gather to determine whether they go below (Hell) of above (Heaven).

"And so, that's why I've brought both Goku and Naruto here before you. To request that you allow them to travel to King Kai for training to protect planet Earth from the Saiyans who are to arrive in a year's time," said Kami; who looked like an older version of Piccolo.

"King Kai, huh? And you're sure these two have what it takes to make it along Snake Way?" the bearded red giant in a business suit sitting behind a desk asked. "It's a long a dangerous journey."

"Yes they are, King Yemma," Kami assured him.

Naruto turned to Kami. "Hey, is this where every soul comes?"

"Yes, King Yemma is the one who decides where to send souls depending on their record," Kami explained.

"So that means…" Naruto pondered on his thought. "Excuse me, King Yemma, but have you seen a couple of souls by the names Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?"

King Yemma pulled out a small book and searched. "Let's see. Oh, yes I have Kushina right here. She was your mother I believe. Sweet as can be, she was. Came by here 18 years ago. I sent her above, but I'm afraid I don't have Minato marked down in here. I'm going to have to check a different list."

King Yemma pulled out a little black book and searched in there. "Hmm, Minato, Minato, ah here he is. I'm sorry, but in this list the Shinigami keeps these souls. He has souls to keep things in check down in Hell. I'm afraid I can't do much for him."

"I see," Naruto's head drooped. He was upset that his father was in neither Heaven nor Hell, but was glad to know that his mother was in Heaven, where she should be.

It was Goku's turn to speak. "Hey, by any chance did a man named Raditz come by here?"

"Goku, you must address him with respect!" Kami scolded.

"Hmm, oh yes, Raditz, your brother. What a case, that one. I sent him below."

"Did he try to fight you?" Goku asked.

"Well, he tried, but I got him into my 'Yemma Lock' and overpowered him."

"What, really! You must be really strong!" Goku shouted in bewilderment. "Forget King Kai, I want to train here!"

Kami cleared his throat. "Yes, well I'm afraid King Yemma is far too busy to take on pupils."

Kami leaned over and whispered to both Saiyans, "Besides, King Kai is much stronger than King Yemma."

King Yemma's right eye twitched. "Kami, you little slug. I heard you, and I'll remember that when I'm passing sentence on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry King Yemma!" he said frantically. "I didn't realize you ears were so big-I mean good!"

King Yemma sent a glare at Kami; who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry," Kami bowed.

"Hm, so you want them to train under King Kai…very well then."

Kami sighed in relief. "Thank you, King Yemma."

"Alright you two go wait outside and I'll call an escort for you to Snake Way."

"Thanks!" both Saiyans said before running by King Yemma's desk.

"Oh, one more thing you two," King Yemma said; stopping them. "You must be careful not to fall from Snake Way. If you do, I'm afraid that there's no coming back."

"Yes, don't let Snake Way ware on your minds," Kami through in.

"Well, we don't know what to expect, but we'll do our best to reach King Kai," Goku said.

"Besides, back on my planet you didn't know what to expect on ninja missions. So things are going to more fun in my opinion," Naruto said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in about a year Kami," Goku said as they left the room.

~oOo~

Everyone was sitting in Roshi's living room.

"So, one of us is going to have to tell Chi-Chi about them, huh," Krillin said.

"Krillin, I think you should be the one to tell Chi-Chi. After all, you and Goku have been friends for a long time," Roshi said.

"What! Why me! I'd rather die!"

Kyuubi giggled. "I have to say I feel sorry for you, Krillin. I've seen Chi-Chi through Naruto's vision and I have to say that she could pass off as a demon when she gets angry."

"R-really? Aw man, you guys will come to my funeral wont you?"

~oOo~

Naruto and Goku were mesmerized by Snake Way. They tried to see if they could see the end, but to no prevail.

"Wow, so this is Snake Way?" Naruto asked.

There guide nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't know why they had to put that gigantic snake head there. It gives me the willies every time I see it."

"_It wouldn't really be Snake Way if they didn't add that. It would have no creativity," _Naruto thought.

"So how long is Snake Way?" Goku asked.

"Well, it said to be about ten thousand miles long."

"WHAT, TEN THOUSAND MILES!" both Saiyans shouted in disbelief.

"Has anybody ever made it to the end?" Goku asked.

"King Yemma is the only one that has ever made it across. And that was many, many centuries ago," the guide said.

"Centuries? Man, if I'd known it be that long I'd have packed a lunch or something," Goku said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Goku, I think we have more important things to worry about than food. Besides, we're dead how can we even be hungry anymore?" _"Well, I guess even dead people have to eat."_

"I agree, you have a long journey ahead of you. Just make sure you don't fall off Snake Way, because there's no coming back if you do," the guide said.

"Yeah, we've heard," Naruto said.

"Well good. It sounds like you ready to get started. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Check-In Station."

"Oh, can you do one more thing for me?" Goku asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you know a woman named Baba?"

"The old Fortuneteller? Yes, of course."

"Great, okay, I need you to tell her to let Master Roshi and the others to know not to wish us back with the Dragon Balls for one year. And tell her I'll owe her one. "

"Master Roshi…no Dragon Balls, one year…and I'll owe you one," he said as he wrote all that down. "Okay, I've got it."

"Thanks, well we'll see you around."

"Hold up, Goku. Let's have ourselves a little race to see how far we can get," Naruto said.

"Alright, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, ready, set…" At that Naruto took off, getting him a head start.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Goku yelled as he took off after him.

The guide watched in amazement as they flew out of sight.

"…They can fly."

~oOo~

Just within a short amount of time, Goku and Naruto already traveled many miles by flight. However, flying also takes energy.

"Man, I don't have any more energy to fly," Naruto said.

He slowed down and descended to the path way, but he landed too close to the edge and slipped.

"Crap!" he shouted as he quickly grabbed hold of the edge.

"Naruto!" Goku quickly landed and pulled him up.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thanks Goku."

"Maybe we should travel on foot from now on," Goku said.

"Yeah, that'd be safer."

So they started running once they caught their breath.

"I had no idea Gohan was so strong. What he did against Raditz today was amazing!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess he's a chip off the old block after all," Naruto said.

Goku suddenly stopped and analyzed the path way. Naruto stopped soon after watching Goku with a confused look.

"Why does it feel like we're getting nowhere?" Goku asked.

Naruto looked ahead and had to agree. Snake Way was so long, it looked like they didn't make any progress at all. Then a thought came to Goku.

"Wait, we may not be able to fly, but we can still jump!"

Naruto turned to Goku. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a better idea at all."

Goku didn't give it a second thought as he leaped into the air and landed safely on a farther part of the path and continued. Naruto sighed and fallowed Goku's lead.

"Yeah, alright! We should have thought of this from the start!" Goku said; that is until his last jump was a little too far and there was nothing for him to land on except for the yellow clouds. "On second thought!" Goku tried to stop himself from going any further, but he was so drained he could barley literally the path's edge. But then the clouds separated and shadowy hands emerged and circled around him.

"Goku!"

Naruto grabbed Goku's hand and quickly pulled him up. When Goku was out of reach, the shadows retreated and the clouds formed back.

"Thanks Naruto, that was a little too close for comfort."

"No problem, but it looks like we really need to keep our feet on the ground. We still have a long way to go."

~oOo~

Krillin was standing in front of Goku's home trying to rehearse how to explain to Chi-Chi about Goku and Naruto's death and Gohan's kidnapping without the results of him joining them afterward.

"Okay, um how about… 'Hey Chi-Chi, guess what? Goku and Naruto are dead, and well Gohan's been kidnapped again!'" he said with a nervous chuckle. However he a lot to be nervous about, for the front door opened to reveal his doom.

"Oh, Krillin, What are you doing here?"

Krillin tried to speak, but he couldn't get word out in edgewise because he was too scared.

"Where are Goku and Naruto? Weren't they with you?"

"W-Well, he was but y-you know how plans can change and well…" Krillin panicked.

Ox King then stomped into view, which just made things even worse for Krillin.

"Krillin, hi!"

"H-Hello Ox K-King. Nice to see you."

"You're acting strange Krillin. Where's Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, and that Naruto kid. Where is he?" Ox King asked.

"R-Right; them! Well the thing is, well…"

"What?" Chi-Chi was starting to lose her patience.

"They're dea-delayed!" Krillin said.

"Really?" Chi-Chi and Ox King were confused now.

"Yes, that's it! He's running late!" Krillin chuckled nervously.

"Then when are they coming back?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, actually they're not coming back."

"What do you mean they're not coming back!" Chi-Chi yelled. Krillin was beyond frightened.

"Well they are, just not right away!"

"What on Earth are you talking about, Krillin!"

Ox King tried calming her down. "Now, now Chi-Chi. Why don't you come in Krillin? She's got some good dinner cooking."

"_Actually, I'd rather get the hell out of here."_

Inside, Krillin and Ox King were sitting at the table while Chi-Chi brought them drinks.

"So Krillin, Where is everyone?" Chi-Chi asked. "I called KAME HOUSE earlier, but no one answered."

"Oh, well there's no one on the island! They are probably out on Master Roshi's, uh, boat! Yeah, his boat," Krillin said hysterically.

"Really, I didn't know Master Roshi had a boat."

"It's, uh, n-new."

"Well, I hope Goku's having fun, because he has some explaining to do. He knows not to have Gohan out this long. Even though I know things will be fine with him and Naruto around, Gohan still has homework to do," Chi-Chi huffed.

Krillin groaned. Things were not working in his favor. He just didn't have the heart to come right out and say that Goku and Naruto died and that Gohan was taken by Piccolo.

~oOo~

Goku and Naruto continued running along Snake Way. Thought they have been running for miles, the path just didn't seem to get any shorter.

"You know, I think we've been lied to, Naruto."

"Why do you say that? I don't think we've even scratched the surface on reaching King Kai."

"No, not that. That guide back there said we didn't have to worry about food, but I'm starving!"

Naruto face faulted. Though, come to think of it Naruto was feeling hungry as well. Which still was strange to him considering that they were dead.

_Goku and Naruto continue their journey to reach King Kai. But as they continue on, the Saiyans advance even closer to Earth. Will they reach King Kai in time, and will King Kai's training even be enough to defeat the Saiyans? Stay tuned for more Naruto Z…_

~oOo~

_I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I promise to have much more typed when Christmas break arrives. I would've had this updated during Thanksgiving, but that backfired as I was at my friend's house. I just hope this will hold you readers until I get more done. Also, I'm going to focus more on Naruto and Goku on this point until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. If you want to know what the other Z Fighters do for training to fight the Saiyans, watch the Saiyan Saga for yourself._

_Until then, Cya._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I think I need to introduce the Saiyans a little more. You all know Nappa and Vegeta, but you don't really know the third Saiyan. So this chapter is dedicated for the Saiyans only. I know I said I was going to focus on Naruto and Goku for this point on until the Saiyans arrive on Earth, but I think the Saiyans deserve a little screen time so I won't skip them. _

_Now that that's out of the way, let the fun begin!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ._

~oOo~

Chapter 7

~oOo~

While Goku and Naruto journey to receive training from King Kai, deep in the vastness of space the three Saiyan warriors continue their journey to Earth.

"_Prince Vegeta, we are now approaching Planet Arlia. Time to wake up." _ The computer monitor in Vegeta's ship filled the pod with a gas that forced Vegeta awake.

"Nappa, Amaya, are you two awake?"

The bold Saiyan, Nappa, shifted a little and opened his eyes. "I am now," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"What's going on, Vegeta?" Amaya asked as she opened her eyes as well.

"Nothing, I just thought we could make a stop, you know, to stretch our legs."

"That wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Being cramped in this pod can make the body stiff. A little fresh air would do me good," Amaya said.

"Planet Arlia is close by. Maybe we could sell it at a nice price," Vegeta said.

"That sounds good," Nappa said with a smirk. "I just hope these Arlians know how to fight. We haven't had any decent competition for a while."

They arrived on a red planet; Planet Arlia. However, it looked like someone trashed the planet first because there was nothing but ruins.

"You sure we can get a high price for this planet?" Nappa asked.

"Most likely not," Vegeta mumbled.

"There's not much left of this place," Amaya said.

Suddenly Vegeta's scouter went off, indicating life behind them. Two giant bug-like creatures burst from the ground with people bug-like bodies on their backs.

"…Am I hearing Empire music?" Amaya asked.

"You are trespassing on Arlian Territory!" one of the Arlians said.

"Make one move and we'll blast ya!"

Amaya watched the bug people with disgust. "…This whole situation isn't creepy at all," she joked.

"I say we destroy them now!" Nappa said getting a little antsy.

"Easy, Nappa," Vegeta said trying to get Nappa to calm down.

"Surrender peacefully or suffer the consequences!" one of the Arlians ordered.

"How about we don't and get rid of the bug problem this planet seems to have?" Amaya said, who giggle and she own little joke.

"Have it your way!" The Arlian fired a red beam from…its mouth…at the Saiyans and the blast blew up the spot the Saiyans stood.

"That takes care of them," one of the Arlians snickered. They then gasped as the debris cleared and the Saiyans stood without a scratch.

"Surrender at once!"

"Yeah? Make me!" Nappa snarled.

"_Nappa!"_

He froze as he heard Vegeta's voice in his head.

"_Surrender to them, let's have a little fun while we're here." _He said the same thing to Amaya.

"Fine, whatever," Nappa said as he held out his hands.

"_Good thing you stopped him, Vegeta. Because of Nappa's short temper, he would have destroyed them here and now, and things wouldn't be any fun,"_ Amaya thought.

"_We'll let them think we're weak, and when they get full of themselves, that's when we strike,"_ Vegeta thought.

The Arlians relaxed. "Looks like we were too much for them. They're surrendering to us." One of them put handcuffs on the Saiyans.

"Not likely," Amaya whispered.

"And they sure are ugly."

Amaya's eyebrow ticked, and Vegeta and Nappa flinched.

"_They did not just-"_

"_They did."_

Even thought the comment was meant for all of them, Vegeta and Nappa knew first hand that anyone who insulted Amaya's appearance was either beat into unconsciousness or killed. That's happened on several occasions on other planets they've concurred.

"_How dare they say I look ugly? Before it was destroyed, everyone back home said I was the most beautiful on the whole planet! Oh, these insects will get theirs soon, very soon."_

~oOo~

The Arlians dragged the Saiyans in a cage to a kingdom. Within it, was a built in arena with Arlian fighters battling to the death. Observing the fight was the King of the kingdom. Behind him, in a throne, sat a female Arlian the represented a pink butterfly looking thing… (I really don't know what the hell she is.)…and she looked as if she really didn't want to be there at all.

Down in the dungeons, the Saiyans were put in a cell with other prisoners.

"You better be glad the cell isn't infested with rats. The other prisoners ate them all," the Arlian snickered as he slammed the bared door shut.

"Remind me to get that guy when we get out of here," Nappa said.

Beside them, they heard whispering from the other prisoners. An Arlian of a light blue skin, or shell, and wearing a golden ring-bracelet, quieted them down to voice his opinion.

"I'm afraid you visitors came at a bad time. The new King of Arlia is very ruthless. He uses prisoners for his own amusement; he even went as far as to steal my wife Lenlia the day were to be married so you can imagine the pain I must feel."

"_Actually, no, not really,"_ Amaya thought.

~oOo~

Back at the arena, Lenlia continued to sit and mope.

"Come on Lenlia, you must eat something," the King said.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Please Lenlia, stop being so stubborn. You need to put the past behind you. You're _my _Queen now."

"No, there's only one that I will truly love!"

Their argument was interrupted by a scream of agony from one of Arlian fighters.

"You lost, Gregor. To the pit with you." The King ordered.

"No, not the pit! Please, I beg of you; not the pit!"

Since he was injured, he couldn't struggle much to get away. He was then thrown onto a platform, which later opened and he plummeted into its depths.

"No, please give me another chance!"

No one could hear his pleas for the platform shut closed. Behind him, he heard low growling sounds. He turned around to see a giant version of the Arlians. The only thing that filled the pit was his screams.

The King let out a sigh. "I'm suffering from royal boredom."

One of his guards walked up to him. "Sire, earlier today we captured three aliens."

"Aliens? Hmm, why don't you bring them up here? Maybe they can provide entertainment fit for a king."

"Don't put yourselves out. We're already here."

The King and guard saw the Saiyans walk up to them.

"Why don't they have an armed escort?" the King asked.

"I don't know, Sire. No orders were sent to the dungeons."

"You guards downstairs had a bit of an "accident"," Amaya said. She made sure to stress the word accident.

~oOo~

In the dungeons, guards were scattered everywhere dead or unconscious. The Arlian prisoner who was suppose to be the real king, pushed himself up out from under rubble.

"Now's my chance. I need to get to the Kings chambers at once."

~oOo~

"How dare you!" the King shouted. "Soon it will be your turn to be in an unfortunate "accident"!"

He turned to Lenlia. "You might not want to watch this, my dear."

"Very well," she said. She then turned away.

"I'll make sure my guards make short work of these disgusting creatures."

On the outside Amaya kept her cool. On the inside however…

"_The bastard! I'll make sure to obliterate him and these insects for calling me ugly! I am not ugly!"_

"We'll put the big bold one against our champion. We'll save the little one and the female for last. They won't put up much of a fight I'm sure. Especially the female; I might just make her my slave afterward."

Okay, now she was fuming on the inside and the outside.

"_I'll kill that son of a bitch! Not only did he just call me ugly and weak, but he says he's going to make me his slave! That's it, they ALL die!"_

The champion drew his blade.

"Isal, I'll make you a wealthy man if you can kill all three of them. Begin!"

Isal lunged at them; his sword raised high. Amaya stuck out her hand and blasted him with an energy blast, completely obliterating him.

"Well I guess that make you the champion, Amaya," Nappa said.

Amaya's response was to give Nappa a scowl, which he flinched at.

"Not bad, but ten of my finest warriors have mastered techniques using energy just like you," the King said.

"Really, that's interesting. We'd like to fight them," Vegeta said.

"No."

Vegeta turned towards Amaya.

"You and Nappa will not interfere. I'm going to be the one who destroys these pathetic insects," she said.

Nappa started to sweat a bit. "I think we should listen to her, Vegeta."

"I agree completely."

"Fine, have it your way! Guards, attack!" the King commanded.

The King's guards surrounded Amaya. Vegeta and Nappa decided to watch from the sidelines.

Before the King could give further orders, Amaya's body tensed and generated electricity. Then the pressure in the arena intensified and with a yell, the entire arena met with a massive explosion.

After a few minutes, the debris cleared and everything in the center of the arena was in ruin except for the spot Amaya stood.

The King pushed rubble off of himself. "Quickly, release Yeti, release Yeti!"

The platform from earlier opened and the ground began to shake. The giant Arlian creature rose from its depths and let out a low growl.

"Yeti attack and destroy that alien creature! She's bad very bad!" the King shouted in panic.

The beast charged at Amaya, but she was simply too fast for the giant to catch or crush. She even easily avoided energy beams it fired from its eyes. The giant lunged its hand over Amaya and smashed the location she stopped at. It lifted its hand to find her body was gone. It looked around for her but to avail. Suddenly it looked up and spotted Amaya zooming down towards the beast. She held out her hands that held two ki balls and began to spin. She spun faster and faster; the ki balls in her hands slowly consume her body until she looked like a falling drill.

She hit her target and drilled right through the giant from head to toe. The giant fell to the ground with a great thud.

The King really began to panic and tried to leave the arena, but Amaya appeared in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. He was backed up against the wall.

"Wait, please have mercy on me!"

"You think I'm going to let you get away with the ugly, weak, and slave comments earlier? You are sorely mistaken." Amaya hand out her palm and fired a ki beam annihilating him and the arena wall.

Nappa and Vegeta joined her.

"You feeling any better?" Nappa asked.

"I feel great actually. It feels good to relief some stress, especially if you get to kill something in the process," Amaya said.

The Arlian prisoner advanced into the arena and stare in awe.

"Amazing, the King and his royal guards have been destroyed."

Vegeta clicked his scouter. "Computer."

"_Yes, Prince Vegeta?"_ The computer in Vegeta's pod activated.

"Bring the pods at once."

The Arlian walked up to the Saiyans. "Do you realize what you have done? You've freed up from centuries of bondage. From now on, you three will be remembered as heroes among our people."

The pods arrived over the arena. Lenlia and the Arlian; Adva, stood side by side. "I can't thank you three enough for saving our planet."

"Lenlia turned to Adva. "I've missed you, Adva."

"Me too my love. I've missed you a great deal. From here on, I'll always be there by your side."

"Oh Adva!" And the two engaged in a kiss.

Vegeta's facial expression didn't change. Nappa's face cringed a bit. Amaya's face turned slightly green.

"As creepy as that is, I still find it sweet," she said.

"You always did have a small soft spot for romance," Nappa said.

"Hey, just because I've been with you two for a while doesn't mean anything. I'm still a woman you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's get out of here you two," Vegeta said.

They rose to their pods while Adva spoke to them. "You will always be welcome here on Arlia!" The pods closed, and the Saiyans were off.

They were a few kilometers away before Vegeta spoke.

"We can't do anything with this planet. We couldn't give it away if we wanted to."

"But thing back there said we were heroes," Nappa said.

"Being a hero is highly over-rated."

"Too bad. Then I guess that was just a big waste of time then," Nappa groaned.

"Don't worry. There's always Earth to concur," Amaya said.

They left the planet's atmosphere before Vegeta commanded they stop. They all stood outside their pods.

"This planet has a serious bug problem." Vegeta gathered up vast amount of energy, and fired a beam at the planet. A few minutes passed before the planet started to glow.

"Nothing like a good firework show to say good-bye," Vegeta said.

The planet's moon was pulled in and glowed as well.

"Their moon too Vegeta? Nice touch," Amaya said.

The glow increased and the planet exploded; leaving nothing behind.

"I think we made the universe a cleaner place today," Vegeta said.

"Those Arlians deserved what they got. I just hope Earth has better fighters," Nappa said.

"It will be, because Earth has the Dragon Balls. Once we find those, we can wish for anything we want," Vegeta said.

"Immortality, here we come," Nappa said.

The universe was filled with the Saiyans laughter.

_The trio is on a mission, and Earth is in their sights. What the world needs are heroes; someone who can save the day. Someone like Naruto and Goku, who are still on Snake Way. Find out more on Naruto Z…_

~oOo~

_Well, that's chapter 7. I hope it came out alright, I think its fine. Well, R&R please._

_Until the next chapter, Cya._


	8. Chapter 8

_Well now that the Saiyans have been introduced a bit more-or actually Amaya-and now we'll find out What happens during Naruto and Goku's journey to King Kai's Planet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ._

~oOo~

Chapter 8

~oOo~

Krillin was standing in front of Master Roshi and the others. He had just arrived after sneaking away the night he arrived at Chi-Chi's.

They were sitting on Roshi's couch watching Krillin intently as Krillin stood in the door way.

"So, how did she take it?" Roshi asked.

"Oh, I just couldn't tell her, sorry."

Roshi face faulted, Kyuubi sighed, and Bulma growled "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Krillin said with his head down.

"No way, Krillin! You're marching right back there and telling her!"

"What! No, anything but that!"

"I suppose I can't blame ya," Roshi said.

"Why? I just did," Bulma said.

Kyuubi spoke, "He's right Bulma. If it were me, I'd have trouble telling Chi-Chi what happened. Especially since it's me."

"Well, how about this; I'll just write a letter to Chi-Chi instead," Roshi offered.

Krillin's eyes lit up at that. "Really! Yeah, I'm off the hook!"

"Okay, but what about the Dragon Balls? The two that were at Goku's house; you picked those up at least right?" Bulma asked.

Krillin's happiness soon turned grim. "Crap, I completely forgot all about that!"

Everyone groaned at Krillin's expense.

"You're an idiot, Krillin," Bulma said smacking herself in the forehead.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, in the middle of a dessert, a hover-car was being driven through. Unfortunately, it's being driven by a VERY pissed off Chi-Chi with Ox King in the back seat.

"Chi-Chi, you have to calm down."

Chi-Chi let out a low growl, which caused Ox King to get nervous. His own daughter scared him sometimes.

"Fine you can act like that all you want; but I still don't think Goku deserves it."

His daughter's sudden "HA!" startled him and he nearly fell out of the car.

"He kept Gohan out all night! He should have brought him home! It would have been okay if he and Naruto stayed the night, but Gohan has school!"

"But it's been so long since he saw all his friends. Maybe you should cut him a break just this once?"

"NO!"

And with that, she sped up and was driving like a fugitive running from the law. Pour Ox King nearly fell out on a number of occasions.

~oOo~

Back at KAME HOUSE there was a knock at the door, followed by "Hey is anyone home?"

"I wonder who that could be," Krillin asked as he answered the door; the others following him.

Behind the door was a fat man about as tall as Krillin with long black spiky hair. Krillin knew he has seen him before but couldn't place it.

"Um, who are you?"

"You know I'm Yajirobi, cue ball!" He quickly calmed himself before speaking again. "I don't need any grief right now. I already had enough trouble finding this place. Korin said for me to find you; said something about "special training", or something. Anyway, I'm supposed to find you and say to bring Yamcha, Ti-whoever, and Chiao-whatever."

"It's Tien and Chiaotzu," Krillin corrected.

"Whatever. Just get all those guys together and get to Korin Tower. I'm training with you too."

"What, you too!" Krillin shouted.

"Yeah, crazy huh? I told him I wasn't going to fight no stupid aliens, and he went through the roof. I thought he was going to kill me. He's serious about this."

"Man, sounds like we don't have much of a choice."

Yajirobi turned to leave. "You don't, or at least I didn't," he mumbled.

He jumped into this hover-car and then spoke again. "Oh yeah, don't wish for Goku and whoever this Naruto person is until the Saiyans arrive one year from now."

"What!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kyuubi asked.

"Beats me. Something about training in Otherworld or something like that. A lady named Baba is supposed to drop by and tell you the rest," Yajirobi said as he started up the vehicle and then took off.

"Baba's coming here?" Roshi asked mostly himself.

"Who's Baba?" Kyuubi asked.

Roshi turned to her. "My sister."

Suddenly in the distance, they saw a hover-car coming back towards the island.

"Did Yajirobi forget something?" Krillin asked as he tried to get a better look at the vehicle.

"Actually that looks like a different Car to me," Bulma said.

Then their worst fears came true as they hard a distant cry of, "Hello, my friends!"

They all paled and began to panic as Chi-Chi and Ox King came into view.

"Oh crap! We are so dead!" Krillin exclaimed. "Who wants to join me in getting the hell out of here?"

"No, Krillin, it's best to face your fears than run from them," Roshi said, even though he would rather run than face Chi-Chi's wrath.

~oOo~

Goku suddenly froze in place.

"What's up, Goku?" Naruto asked as he quickly stopped.

"I had this sudden chill run down my spine. Chi-Chi must be incredibly upset, and whatever she's mad about it's most likely my fault."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea, but then again she's mad at me for almost just about everything that involves me," Goku said deep in thought about what he could be in trouble for this time.

"_That sounds like someone else I know,"_ Naruto thought.

~oOo~

Chi-Chi and Ox King were now parked on the island standing in front of a now trembling Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi. Kyuubi was walked up to them.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing?" Krillin asked.

"I'll be the one to tell them," she said.

Chi-Chi's anger vanished as she saw Kyuubi walking up to her and her father.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."

"You could say that I'm a friend of Naruto's," Kyuubi said as she bowed slightly which they returned.

"Really, so do you know what's going on? Where are Goku and my son, Gohan? I'm not angry at Naruto at all; it's only Goku I'm upset about. He never brought Gohan home and I've been worried sick."

Kyuubi looked down slightly with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Goku and Naruto are dead, and your son is with Piccolo."

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi and Ox King shouted. Chi-Chi then paled and feinted.

~oOo~

Goku and Naruto continued their run down Snake Way. They were completely exhausted, but they kept on running. Naruto figured that if Lee and Gai were there, they'd be enjoying themselves. No amount of training could have prepared Naruto for this.

"Man, how much of this path is there? How long have we been running?" Goku asked.

"I'd say for four hours since we last stopped," Naruto said between breaths.

"Which means we haven't made much progress." Then something caught Goku's eye.

Up ahead, he saw a Street Sweeper. What the heck was a Street Sweeper doing way out here?

"Naruto, do you see that?"

"Yeah, but what the heck is that thing doing way out here?"

"No idea, but let's find out."

They run up to the side of the vehicle; gaining the driver's attention.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Goku asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning Snake Way," the driver said.

"Really? We're on our way to King Kai's place," Naruto said.

"Are you serious? Well, for your feet's sake I hope you brought a second pair of shoes with you."

"Why? Is it really far from here?" Goku asked.

"That all depends on you, but if I had to say I'd say, from here you're only a quarter of the way there."

"What ! Only a quarter of the way? Then we really haven't made that much progress at all," Goku said as he began to slow down; Naruto fallowing suit.

The driver cut the gas and poked his head out. "Are you sure you two are going to make it?"

"Yeah, we just need to catch our breath," Naruto said.

The driver thought for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, why don't I give you two a lift until we're half way there?"

"Really? You mean it?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, hop on the back."

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Naruto said while they hopped onto the hood and back of the Sweeper.

A while later, Naruto and Goku were passed out in dream land. The driver was coming to a swerve in on the path, and while he was turning he hit a bump in the road and sent a jolt through the vehicle. The shake moved Naruto and Goku to the edge, and they tumbled over the edge of Snake Way and into the depths of beyond the yellow clouds below.

~oOo~

Chapter 8 End

~oOo~

_Yes, I am well aware that this chapter is short. The next chapter will make up for that, I promise._

_So until then, Cya._


End file.
